Tales of the Wolf
by Simbawriter82
Summary: All sorts of stories from the Teen Wolf  2011 TV series  universe.
1. Master

**Master**

After episode 1x4.

Jackson was nervous. "Are you gonna tell me what to do?"  
>Derek walked over to the sofa and sat down. He pointed to the space between his spread thighs. "Here," he ordered. "Naked."<br>Jackson hurried over, pulling his t-shirt from the waistband of his jeans. The shirt landed on the ground. The zipper of the jeans slid down and then the denim thudded to the carpet. Derek watched with narrowed eyes as Jackson removed his boots and kicked the jeans aside. By the time Jackson was naked, his cock was hard. Derek noticed that it was a respectable size, curving up toward his washboard abs and belly button.  
>"Stroke it for me," he ordered with a growl.<br>With a low groan, Jackson grasped his cock and began to masturbate. Pre-cum leaked from the thick head and Derek leaned forward, licking it up with a swipe of his tongue. Jackson groaned and thrust his hips toward Derek. Digging his fingers into Jackson's thigh muscle, Derek told him, "Kneel here between my legs."  
>The moment Jackson was on his knees, Derek threw his jacket of, lifting his hips to push down his briefs and slacks. He kicked away his shoes and socks and yanked his sweat shirt over his head. Spreading his thighs wider, he grabbed Jackson by the back of the neck.<br>"Suck me."  
>The words were rough, growled in a belligerent tone. Frustration over his situation with the Alpha fueled his passion. He pushed Jackson's head toward his straining cock. Mouth open, the boy came at him. He licked Derek's balls and rubbed the flat of his palms over Derek's chest, tweaking his nipples. Derek's breath came harder. A low moan escaped him as Jackson deep-throated his cock. The hot wet suction sent pleasure rippling through Derek's body. He loved the feel of Jackson's mouth on his cock. It had been a long time since someone had blown him, let alone so well.<br>His balls tightened, but he didn't want to come yet. He pushed Jackson away and got to his feet, stepping away from the sofa. He stood, legs braced apart, in front of the door to the patio. Jackson still knelt by the sofa, his hand rapidly stroking his thick cock. Sweat glistened on his hard body as he stared hungrily at Derek's shaft.  
>Derek pointed it at him. "Come and get it," he said in a low rough voice.<br>Jackson didn't waste any time. He crawled across the carpet and engulfed Derek's cock in his mouth again. A wave of pleasure swept over Derek and he fought not to come. "Stroke your cock," he ordered.  
>He looked down, watching Jackson's hand moving rapidly on his own turgid flesh. It was obvious to Derek that the boy was going to come very soon. He buried his fingers in Jackson's hair and began to fuck the boy's face, at first gently, then more urgently as his orgasm neared.<br>Jackson's tongue swirled over the underside of Derek's cock as his cheeks hollowed with each suck. Derek could feel his balls tighten, a low ache beginning in them and spreading through his groin.  
>"Fuck, yeah. Suck me," he growled, his fangs elongating.<br>Jackson rolled his tongue over Derek's cock and Derek felt his balls release as pleasure flooded his senses. He cried out as he came, his cum filling Jackson's eager sucking mouth.

Jackson woke up with a scream. He practically fell out of his bed and crawled to his bathroom. Climbing up the basin he stopped halfway. The thought at looking in the mirror was horrifying; first that Hale guy had practically slashed his neck and now this?  
>Jackson splashed water in his face as fast as he could. He looked like a ghost, his skin nearly white, his eyes read and his lips were trembling.<br>He raised an unsteady towards his lips and carefully stroked alongside them. He could swear that the taste of Derek Hale still lingered there and Jackson wanted more. In fact he had never been so turned on as when talking orders from Hale and being of service to him.


	2. Derek's Pack part 1

**Submission**

Derek's Pack part 1.

After episode 1x12.

* * *

><p><em>Fucking asshole!<em> That was everything Jackson could think about as he drove his silver Porsche Carrera through the dim-lighted forest. It was late March, the sun was close to sinking and this night would be the full moon. Jackson rather wanted to lock himself up instead Derek had ordered him to come out here. Why couldn't Jackson say no to him? Ever since the sucker had bitten him, Jackson had the insatiable urge to please him and do what he says.

As he drove up to the ruin he first wondered about two things. First, why on all Earth Derek wanted him here and second whether the sucker still lived in this piece of shit.  
>He came to a halt a few yards away from the building, the flashlights showed him Derek carrying a big dark grey mattress out of the building and placing it in front of a tree.<br>"Cut the light show," Derek roared.  
>Jackson immediately obeyed and mentally cursed himself for it. There was no way for him to object and refuse to follow the command of Hale. Of his Alpha. Jackson had to remind himself time and again to call Derek Alpha. No idea why, and he didn't care. He was only pissed that he changed into an actual wolf and not the sort of hybrid McCall or the Alpha turned into. He was just a wolf, no additional strength for him. The Alpha had referred to him as an Omega and Jackson knew enough to know that he was at the bottom of the heap now.<br>"Get out of the car," the Alpha roared again and ripped Jackson out of his thoughts.  
>He cursed in his thoughts - conscious that his Alpha would probably hear him - and left his car, slamming the door shut and stomped up to his Alpha. He eyed the matt and noticed that there was some sort of metal framework with vertical bars attached to the tree trunk. Leather restraints with handcuffs were welded to the bars and Jackson knew that this construction hadn't been here the last time he had visited the place.<br>"What is this," he blurted out without thinking. The moment the words were out Jackson regretted them. Now his Alpha would be as pissed as usual about Jackson talking out of turn here.  
>Surprisingly the Alpha only commented Jackson's mistake with a somewhat devilish grin and red glowing eyes. That moment Jackson knew that something important was going to occur, because the last time he had seen that expression was the night the Alpha had given him the bite.<br>"Today I am making it official," Derek commented while taking of his black jacket.  
>"What are you making official," Jackson asked as he got up to his Alpha, standing next to the matt.<br>"Today I will finish you transition into the pack by claiming you."  
>Jackson had no idea what exactly his Alpha meant since he had assumed that he had made the pack when he got bitten. "What do you mean?"<br>The Alpha clapped and rubbed his hands, showing eagerness. "These are the ways of our people. Every Omega gets claimed by its Alpha; this way you fill finally belong to the pack." The Alpha pointed with both index fingers at Jackson.  
>Jackson shook his head to get his head clear. "I thought I was part of the pack."<br>The Alpha scratched the stubble of his beard as he answered. "You were sort of an honorary member, tonight you will become a full member. I wanted to get into your ass for a while now, but I had to get another mattress first."  
>"Yeah," Jackson began before stopping abruptly as his thoughts raced through his brain and a realization hit him. "All Alphas are gay?"<p>

"It's not gay, it's a werewolf thing," Derek growled. He picked Jackson up and threw him onto the matt face down. Jackson gasped and tried to turn over onto his back. Derek clasped Jackson's right hand. Feeling around at the makeshift headboard, he found the chained leather restraints and put it on Jackson's wrist.  
>Jackson tugged, but otherwise stopped trying to turn over.<br>Quickly, Derek straddled his back and got hold of the other cuff. He captured Jackson's other wrist and buckled it as well. Grabbing Jackson's shirt, Derek ripped it off and slid down Jackson's body but not before trailing his tongue along the spine, making Jackson gasp.  
>He spotted the scars on the neck where he had pierced the skin all this time ago and smiled. For him it was a mark of temporal ownership. Tonight he would mark Jackson as his own forever.<br>"Do nothing unless I give you permission to." He gathered the back of Jackson's jeans in his hands and jerked. Thanks to werewolf strength, the jeans and boxers beneath tore down the middle and exposed Jackson's bare ass.  
>Sucking in a deep breath, Derek moved back. Holy fucking shit. The torn fabric of the red boxers was visible at his waist and small straps framed each muscled cheek.<br>Jackson tried to see over his shoulder, but the restraints didn't allow enough movement for him to look Derek in the eye.  
>"You want this," Derek growled. It was not a question or even suggestion, but a clear statement.<br>"Yes, sir," Jackson replied hesitantly.  
>Derek grabbed his hair and pulled with force. "Yes what?"<br>"Yes, Alpha."  
>Derek knew that in truth Jackson loved being told what to do despite his inner protests to the contrary, he was naturally submissive. Everything they'd done so far reinforced the fact that Jackson wanted to be claimed as Derek's Omega.<br>Goddamn, Jackson looked good lying there chained to the iron bars with his ass exposed. He was completely at his mercy. The white skin of his sinewy backside was gorgeous against the dark grey matt. He ran his hand over his Omega's ass before getting off the mattress and undressing completely.

Jackson lay there listening. He knew the Alpha was still there, could hear him moving around, but he couldn't turn enough to see him.  
>The air rushing over his skin with the Alpha's movements felt good on his heated skin, like a cool breeze. He couldn't remember ever being this turned on. He squirmed a little, pressing his cock against the mattress. His cock felt like it was about to burst. Fuck. He was going to go crazy. His stomach tensed and he could think of nothing but getting the Alpha inside of him. "Please…" All hesitation was gone.<br>Moving against the matt again, he tried to get some relief. His cock was already leaking.  
>The Alpha's hand stroked his ass. Oh damn, what was he going to do? Jackson moaned and lifted toward it.<br>"Get your knees underneath you. Ass in the air, pup."  
>"Oh God, yes, fuck me, please." He wanted it, needed it. Jackson turned his head instinctively, but the Alpha's hand came to the back of his neck, pinning him to the mattress. His other hand slid over Jackson's ass, caressing. He closed his eyes, letting go and submitting to the Alpha.<br>Being bound was a new experience for him, but he liked it. His entire body was one big bundle of nerves. "Please fuck me, Alpha."  
>Growling, the Alpha removed his hands from Jackson's neck and ass. The mattress moved.<br>Jackson couldn't see, but the Alpha's smell teased his nose then something warm and wet slid down the crack of his ass. Spit. The Alpha's finger followed the trail of saliva, circled his hole and pressed in.  
>Sucking in a breath at the sheer pleasure, Jackson pushed back against the Alpha's finger.<br>The Alpha slapped him hard on the ass, the place stinging with pain. "Be still."  
>"Yes, Alpha." <em>Oh God, please hurry.<em>  
>Repeating the process with two and then three fingers, the Alpha drove him insane, teasing him. Jackson shook with the effort to hold still as commanded.<br>"Very nice, pup." the Alpha's fingers retreated, then the head of his cock pressed against Jackson's hole and shoved in, inch by slow torturous inch, until his balls rested on Jackson's ass. Jackson gasped for air, his ass swallowing the Alpha and milking his cock. The burning feeling shot through him. A tingle raced over his spine, making his arms and legs feel almost heavy. Within seconds the twinge of pain was gone. The Alpha rubbed more saliva around his cock and Jackson's stretched hole, making it slicker.  
>Jackson moaned and tried to push back. He was so damn close.<br>Gripping Jackson's hips with both hands, the Alpha started fucking him hard and fast. The Alpha pounded into him over and over, making his balls slap hard against Jackson's ass, the sound echoed through the forest. He dropped forward, bracing himself on one hand, and pulled the rest of Jackson's boxers aside, grasping the cock. He stroked in time with his thrusts, driving Jackson forward into his palm as he hit Jackson's prostate. Jackson let out a low keening sound, dropped his head and further exposed his nape. He didn't want it to ever stop.  
>Rooting his face against Jackson's neck, the Alpha growled. The sound was low, deep and possessive, stating better than words that Jackson was his.<br>The skin on the back of Jackson's neck crawled, feeling hot and itchy, Jackson whimpered. "Bite me. Please bite me." He needed the Alpha's teeth. If the Alpha would claim him, mark him, Jackson could come. He didn't know how he knew that but he did. Oh God, he wanted to come.  
>The Alpha's teeth clamped down on Jackson's neck where it met his shoulder. The fangs pierced his flesh and Jackson yelled. "Oh fuck!" Jackson's whole body jerked. The pain in his shoulder radiated out as the hand over his prick tugged hard. Pleasure crashed over him, bowing his back. He came, his ass clenching around his Alpha's cock.<br>With a hoarse groan, the Alpha lifted his mouth from Jackson's shoulder. He continued to stroke Jackson's dick, now slick by his come, until he thrust forward one last time and came deep in Jackson's ass - marking him on the inside as well as the outside - emitting a loud roar that vibrated through the night.  
>Easing him down to the mattress, the Alpha withdrew from his body and slowly unbuckled Jackson's wrists. "You did good, pup."<br>"Thank you, Alpha."  
>"You are mine now, pup. Now and forever!"<p>

The Alpha gathered his clothes and walked towards the ruins without looking back.  
>"Hey, what about me," Jackson shouted.<br>The Alpha didn't even look back or stop. "Is it my fault that you didn't bring spare clothes with you? Drive home the way you are."


	3. Derek's Pack part 2

**Heat**

_Well people, an Alpha needs his alpha bitch ;)_

_Ok, this is my first attempt ever at straight smut, so I have no idea whether that is good or anything. Albeit I did some research, I don't know whether I chose the right words or anything._

_So please review and tell me what you think. And don't worry, when I say that I want constructive criticism, I mean it._

* * *

><p>Late April.<p>

The Alpha saw the female he had chosen to be his mate. A little bit skinny for sure, but nothing that a little bite and a healthy diet rich in protein won't fix.  
>He was lucky to find her alone and so fast. One strike would be enough. He settled for the thigh.<p>

* * *

><p>Mid June.<p>

"The movie was crap," Allison laughed as she and Scott walked hand in hand back to her car.  
>"You picked it, your own fault," Scott joked.<br>"I know, I know, but still," Allison caved it only half-heartedly.  
>"Well we needed a movie at the right time," Scott offered as he saw the sun go down.<br>Allison sighed. "I know, so Lydia could cover for me. Still…"  
>Her car came into view as Allison grabbed Scott's arm and pulled him towards her, cupped his head in her hands, threading her fingers through those dark locks, and slanted her mouth over his.<br>Scott hesitated for half a second before he relaxed and let Allison in.  
>She took complete advantage. Her tongue thrust into Scott's mouth, touching, tasting, devouring. He consumed her right back, giving as good as he got, even sucking on Allison's bottom lip.<br>Scott's cock grew harder than a fucking rock and he started grinding against her. He couldn't remember ever getting this turned on this fast except with Allison. If he didn't stop now, he wouldn't and might just fuck with her on this very spot. Not that that was a bad thing, but they had to be careful not to attract any attention, thereby alarming her parents. He drew back, gasping for air.  
>Alison blushed with a shy smile. Scott couldn't help but smile as well.<br>Then Allison's eyes became round and her skin got even paler than usual. She cringed and let out a wail that spoke of pure pain. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she sank down.  
>Scott felt the blood leaving his face; he knew instantly that it was cramps that she had and he knew how they felt.<br>"When…?" Scott couldn't bring himself to ask for more.  
>Tears filled Allison's yellow eyes as she responded in a shaky voice. "About two weeks ago, while I tried to sneak back home."<br>"Why didn't you tell me," he shouted at the top of his lungs.  
>"I…" Allison came no further as another wave of cramps came upon her.<br>Scott tried to reach her and take her into his arms, maybe his boss could help.  
>As his fingers were inches from Allison's agonized form sharp pain sliced through his body. He felt how he was lifted off the ground, pain radiating from his waist area. In his pain riddled mind he still had enough logic thought to realize that he was lifted using the very object that was used to impale him.<br>Before he could react in any sort of counter maneuver he got thrown with inhuman speed at the next car.

One moment, Allison was getting ready to get up and run to Scott and the next she found herself flat on her back with over two-hundred pounds of angry and naked Derek on top of her. She let out a gasp of shock as her body slammed into the hard ground; the pain of the impact made her momentarily forget the pain caused by the cramps. Shocked and more than a little turned on, she instantly wrapped her arms around Derek to hold him closer, her cloth-covered arms nonetheless felt the intense heat of Derek's flesh. A move surprising her totally but which didn't seem to irritate Derek at all.  
>Derek gazed down, his blue eyes alive with a feral possessiveness that should have terrified Allison. It didn't though. Instead, it sent desire running through her body.<br>Derek leaned in until his lips were inches from Allison's ear. "You belong to my pack, so why do you have the smell of another male on you?"  
>A head-to-toe shiver of passion danced down Allison at those words. "I didn't know that it was forbidden."<br>_What are you talking there Allison? _  
>A low, animalistic growl was his response. "I should rip him apart for touching you. But I will do something much more final and way more satisfying."<br>His tongue licked a trail of fire from her collarbone and up to her neck. She shivered and his hands traveled a few inches on her thighs to her ass, at the same time grinding down on her so that their bodies aligned better.  
>Against her expectations, she rubbed herself against the hardness in his groin area. Her fangs elongated and her vision changed to a crimson red.<br>She could feel the muscles of his arms flexing as he grinded against her again, making her shiver. Derek grabbed the upper edge of her blouse and ripped it in half. When he bent to kiss her, his lips mashing against hers, she felt the fangs in his mouth. Her tongue flickered over them and she could tell that they were longer and more curved than her own.  
>Her legs wound around him, pressing him firmly against her. She pulled at her bra and ripped it open with her new found strength, her breasts rubbing against his muscular chest.<br>His hands swept over her curves and squeezed one of her tits, she arched into his touch. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard and so long, you're gonna forget that any other male ever touched you," he growled.

Derek let go off Allison and flipped her onto her belly. With brute force he tore her clothes off and the scent of her arousal filled the space between them.  
>Gazing down at the smooth expanse of her creamy skin, he stroked his hands over her, squeezing and kneading her ass. Her moans started up again as he lifted her hips toward him. Almost cross-eyed with lust, he looked at her ass with the wet pink slit beneath. He pressed her ass cheeks apart and stared at her tight pink asshole. He blew on it and she jerked.<br>Derek's body covered hers and his hips positioned themselves so he could position his cock to thrust full tilt into her wet pussy. Her flesh gripped him tightly and he closed his eyes for a moment, resting his forehead on her shoulder. She let out a startled half yelp, half moan. His hands tilted her hips and he pressed his cock deep within her in a single thrust. The feel of her pussy clenched around his cock sent waves of sensation through his big body. He licked her shoulder at the place he planned to place his teeth, growling roughly as he fought to keep his urges at bay and keep from exploding in orgasm in her wet heat. His eye side turned crimson and he knew it was time.  
>Allison's hips pushed back into his. He hissed in pleasure. She rocked her ass against him and he raised his head, grabbing her hips in his now clawed hands so he could thrust into her faster. She began moaning loudly, and Derek lost it. He growled deep and menacingly, stating clearly that Allison was his. She was on all fours, her breasts jiggling as she pushed her ass against his hips rhythmically. He knelt behind her, his thighs and buttocks clenched tight as he thrust roughly into her pussy. His claws were close to cutting into her soft flesh, on some spots already leaving imprints. He fucked her hard, pushing her head ever closer to the ground as he slammed into her repeatedly.<p>

Allison didn't care that she got fucked rough and hard in the middle of a parking lot. Allison's eyes rolled back in her head and she felt her body further as the head of his cock hit her G-spot. He filled her so tightly it bordered on pain. Taking someone as big as him without any warning had driven every ounce of air from her lungs.  
>He held her at the perfect angle and she wondered how many girls he'd fucked in this position.<br>Sounds of pleasure emerged from her with every rough twist of his hips and thrust of his cock. Thrusting against him, her pussy gripping him tightly, her lust-swollen flesh was aching for release. His claws slightly dug into her flesh and a loud groan escaped her as pain mixed with pleasure.  
>Derek roared as he thrust into her. She instinctively clamped down on his pistoning cock at his sounds, making it even tighter for him.<br>Being taken by Derek out here in the open actually made her horny and filled her with adrenaline and lust. Allison ignored their single audience, pushing herself against Derek's hard body. The sound of his rough grunting filled her ears and she moaned again as he flexed within her. Heated waves of pleasure lashed her and she roared into the night, feeling her face shift, her claws extending fully and hair sprouting on her face.  
>She had never known that she could be so wild and uninhibited. Derek awakened a part inside her she never knew existed.<br>"Bite me," she begged. "Please bite me." She didn't know why she wanted this; all she knew was that it felt right. If Derek bit her she would come.

Derek had finally fucked Allison's face onto the ground with her rear end high in the air. He pulled her hips back against his and thrust the entire length of his cock into her throbbing wetness now. Reaching between her legs, Derek found her drenched with fluid, to the point that it oozed down the insides of her thighs. His cock had her stretched tight and he knew she'd never taken someone as big as him before. Instead of that thought making him ease up, it had the opposite effect, and he pounded his cock into her, determined to mark her as his. Allison's constant begging to be bitten made him eager to end it now. With a growl, he sank his teeth hard into her shoulder, drinking her sweet blood.

Allison roared as her orgasm came on her suddenly; pain and pleasure radiating from where Derek's teeth were embedded into her flesh. She jerked beneath him, digging her claws into the asphalt as her pussy clamped down on his cock. He continued to thrust into her and she felt the heat rising swiftly in her again.

Derek couldn't take any more. Her pussy squeezed him like a juicer squeezed oranges. His balls tightened unbearably. Roaring so loud it rattled the glass of the cars around them, his cock erupted into the most intense orgasm he'd ever had. He shook with the force of trying to contain his human form, but he felt the battle losing, fur began to sprout on his back and his mass increased. He felt himself throbbing inside her, pulsing with each gush of his seed. Derek pumped his cock into her pussy one last time, his orgasm bursting over him, when he finally shifted fully. He left her body, erected himself and roared into the night. He had made her his mate.

She liked it, Scott couldn't believe it, but Allison actually liked to be fucked into submission. She hadn't even tried to stop Derek from ravaging her. As inexperienced as he was he knew how it looked when a girl practically begged to be fucked.  
>Scott had been unable to move during the whole ordeal, the pain of the impalement still too big even after he had freed himself from the metal pole and his wound hadn't yet healed, so all he could do was laying there and watch.<br>Watch as the two indulged in their urges, emitting deep sounds that could be interpreted as groans or pants, maybe even growling, sometimes. Derek had thrust hard into Allison, his thigh slapping against her buttocks and thighs as he drove into her time and again, Allison was willing, without a doubt. She had opened herself to him and enjoyed everything done to her. Scott wasn't sure what that was he saw, but it made his blood boil and not in a good way. Seeing Derek, red-eyed and claws extended, thrusting into his girlfriend, who was clawed, fanged and yellow-eyed now – her face as distorted as Scott's had always been – moaning and roaring her pleasure into the night made his own fangs extent and his vision go red.  
>As Derek came his body started to change further than just eyes, claws and teeth. As he left Allison's body he shifted further and further. His back developing an even thicker fur, his feet elongating just like his face; his skin darkening and the muscles growing. As he stood up he emitted a roar that was shaking Scott to the core.<br>He didn't know why and how but he just knew that Derek had stated his ownership of Allison now, the same Allison who had kissed him only minutes before and know was practically throwing herself at Derek. Already she got up and looked at him with what Scott could only describe as a mixture of lust and devotion. She was all Beta now, facial hair, claws, yellow eyes, bony and distorted brows.  
>Scott felt the rage within himself rise and let out an ear-splitting roar. At the sound both their heads spun simultaneously towards Scott.<br>They studied him for a second or two and then advanced.


	4. Derek's Pack part 3

**Be my bitch**

_Yeah, its been a while, not in the best moods now. Anyway, this is the last part of the Derek's pack trilogy._

* * *

><p>Derek had his Alpha bitch after he claimed Allison but the more pack.-members he had the more powerful he would be so it was only natural for him that he had knocked out Scott and dragged him in front of his house. It was kind of poetic to him that he would claim Scott on the same spot he had claimed Jackson.<p>

But this would be different. Scott wasn't the brightest, but he had more guts than Jackson and Allison, he was more independent. Derek had to break him in more thoroughly. He pinned Scott on the mattress and ripped his shirt off while pushing the jeans and boxers down far enough to completely free the ass. Scott tried to rise but Derek forced him down with a hard punch on the bag.  
>He pressed his cock between the cheeks while pinching Scott's shoulders with his canines. He grabbed and kneaded Scott's pecs while pinching him several times. Derek forcefully slapped his freed ass before rubbing his cock between the cheeks again. He slung his arm around Scott's throat while pinching his neck time and again.<br>He let go of the boy and dragged his upper body up on his knees. He shoved his cock inside Scott's mouth and ordered him with a growl to suck. And suck he did, hesitantly at first but a growl from Derek made him move faster, letting his lips and tongue slide up and down the length of Derek's hard flash. Derek had to admit that the kid was better than he had anticipated. But it wasn't enough for Derek, this was too passive for him and he had to be the active part. He grabbed Scott's curls and fixated his head in a death-grip. He emitted one grunt and started to facefuck the young Beta's mouth at medium pace. He wasn't as good a cock-sucker as Jackson but he took it good enough.  
>After minutes of grunts and something that might have been sounds of gagging coming from Scott, not that Derek cared as long as the Beta didn't actually threw up and kept enveloping his cock, Derek set a faster pace. He forcefully fucked the Beta's throat without giving him a minute of release.<br>Scott had at first been only on his knees but after a while Derek had him down on knees and hand. The submissive posture was so hot and spoke for the power of his dominance Derek could do no different than grab Scott's head with both hands. He pressed his cock so deep into Scott that only the balls stayed out, then removed and slapped Scott's face with it. Then he shoved it back in and face-fucked his Beta again.  
>After having enough, he grabbed Scott and threw him head down on the mattress.<br>"Jackson, hand me the lube," he roared into the night.  
>His omega appeared within seconds, obedient as always. "Don't worry McCall, it will all be worth it," said after handing Derek the lube bottle who lubed Scott's ass up furiously, "After I am done with him, your ass will be fucked!"<br>Derek could practically smell the heat coming from Jackson the moment the words were said.

Scott didn't want to know what Derek was up to but when he felt teeth sinking into his ass cheeks he had a pretty good idea. Derek bit him a few more times and then pushed inside Scott's hole, sinking in until Scott's whole body buzzed from the thick cock thrusting in and out of him.  
>Scott's mind was fragmenting as Derek pounded flesh against flesh. He bit his bottom lip, his cock bobbing freely as he clawed the sheets.<br>Scott's arms threatened to give out. Sweat poured down his chest and temple. Derek was thrusting deep, pegging some unknown spot every time he pulled back. And as much as he hated that he felt that way, it felt good, very good. Scott bit into his arm, afraid the whole forest would hear him yell and moan.  
>"You are part of my pack now!" Derek thrust hard.<br>"Oh, hell." Scott bit the heel of his hand, whimpering at the onslaught of vibrations pulsing through him.  
>Scott's shoulder was on fire, and then the top of his head slammed into the mattress, his cock exploding as his orgasm tore through him. Derek's teeth that were embedded in his shoulder ignited a thousand fireworks inside of him, threatening to make him black out.<br>Derek growled around Scott's flesh, pushing Scott further into the mattress, making him submit.  
>Scott was too far gone to care. He pulled his knees under him, raising his ass higher as his shoulders lowered, his fists pounding into the pillows. He slapped his right hand over his face, unable to think, speak, or hear anything except Derek's balls hitting his ass.<br>His fingertips pressed into his face. He was unable to deal with the primal pleasure Derek was assaulting him with.  
>"Derek," Scott wailed, unable to focus.<br>"Don't fight it, pup. I am your Alpha now." Derek thrust deeper, lifting Scott's lower half off of the mattress, jetting into him.  
>Scott's entire being splintered, shards of his self rained down on him as he came for a second time. Derek grabbed Scott, pulling him up to Derek's back, holding onto him as Scott melted. Derek roared out behind him, Scott could feel his Alpha's seed pumping into him. He closed his eyes, drained and so tired he fell asleep before Derek even finished.<p>

When he woke up, he was still sprawled naked on the mattress. Scott felt dizzy and he still had phantom pain in his shoulder were Derek had bitten him. The thoughts of the past night came crashing down on him. Allison had given herself over to Derek without even trying to fight, she was enjoying it. And now he had as well and he hated himself for it. Scott curled into a ball, shivering all over. In the distance he heard Derek's grunts and Jackson's moans of pleasure. Scott felt only one way. He felt dirty


	5. Bitch 1

**Bitch 1**

_Yeah, its been a while again, stillnot completely back on track. Anyway, enjoy and as usually please review._

* * *

><p>The house needed a bit of paint, Kate thought as she looked at the remains of the Hale House. It had been a while since she had set foot upon this soil and part of her had thought that she would feel a bit more. Instead she was simply annoyed by one of her underling's comments. The guy was a few years ahead of her, both were, how they could still be such idiots simply amazed her.<br>"Really? A dog joke? We're going in there and that's the best you got."  
>That the guy seemed annoyed didn't bother Kat at all. It was time to let a pro handle this.<br>"If you wanna provoke him, say something like…," she pretended to think about it, "…too bad his sister bit it before she had her first litter." Kate entered the next room as the dork disappeared behind the stairs and the other scanned the room, gun ready. "Too bad she howled like a bitch…," she made another pause and then screamed through the house, "…when we cut her in half."  
>The loud roar was like music in her ears and when the dork flew past the stars she couldn't hide a smile.<br>Derek clang to the wall and growled at the two hunters. Her other colleague was beaten so easily that Kate was only annoyed by his incompetence.  
>Derek slowly left his crouched position and stared at her with menace and bared fangs.<br>_Oh, these eyes used to look at me in such a different way._

* * *

><p>Years before<p>

Kate with him in this motel room was a dream come true. She looked around the room and seemed pleased with it, something that made his stomach tighten. Since neither of them wanted the lights, he didn't turn them on, but he did open the blinds and let in the moonlight. Kate turned toward him and a shaft of light turned her hair silvery. She reached for him with one hand, grabbing a fistful of the shirt he was wearing. Heart thundering in his chest, he let her pull him close. She slid her hands up to his shoulders and thrust her fingers into his hair as she pulled his head down to hers.  
>Derek kissed her leisurely, his mouth moving firmly over hers. When her lips parted on a sigh, he cupped her head in both hands, his palms against her neck, his fingers speared through her hair. He deepened the kiss, his tongue teasing the wet flesh of her lower lip. A soft moan escaped her and she twisted her body against his, her hips moving restlessly. He dropped one hand to her back and slid down the zipper of her sweater. Gravity took over and the black material sagged, then landed on the floor. Kate kicked it away.<br>His hands skated over her naked skin, his fingertips learning its fine texture. It was warm and plush, the exotic scent of white oleander rising from it as he touched her. Derek was on sensory overload. The girl he'd wanted for years was in his arms, and now he was ready to spend hours learning her body.  
>"I'm naked and you're not," she complained softly against his mouth.<br>Derek lifted his head. Her light colored hair spilled over his arm as she looked up at him. Her blue eyes were filled with desire. It was a pure emotion, nothing else clouding her expression. She wanted him. Elation raced through him. This was better than any fantasy he had ever dreamed up about her.  
>"Your wish is my command," he told her truthfully.<br>She flashed him a brilliant smile, filled with amusement and passion. Her fingers slid down his chest, grabbing the edge of his shirt. Derek sucked in a breath as she delved beneath the hem, her fingers brushing his ribcage as she pulled the shirt up. He ducked his head and she yanked the shirt over it, tossing it in the same direction that she'd kicked her sweater.

Derek lay on his back. Without a stitch of clothing on and watching mesmerized as Kate lifted her bag pack and rummaged in it.  
>After a minute or so she pulled out a good-sized bottle of lube, and a thick vibrator, more than the twice the length of his own cock. Kate's eyebrows shot up for a second and Derek squirmed beneath her gaze. She reached for the vibrator, her eyes glowing.<br>"You weren't kidding about fucking me were you?" he asked slightly afraid.  
>Her smile widened and she leaned over him, kissing him leisurely but with intense heat. "I like it," she murmured against his lips. "I think it's really hot."<br>Derek's nostrils flared as he caught the renewed scent of her arousal. "You do?" he rasped.  
>She nodded and licked the head of the vibrator. "It turns me on a lot." She straddled his thighs and bent to his cock, licking the head like she'd licked the vibrator. "This is sooo hot, Derek. I can't believe you're gonna let me fuck you."<br>Her eyes glowed with pleasure and Derek relaxed somewhat. He was sure Kate would never do anything to hurt him. She was totally turned on by this kink and who was he to judge? He was he could endure it to turn her on. He stretched out on the sheets, letting his thighs fall open. Kate's eyes roamed over his cock and the heavy round balls beneath. She cupped them in her hand, kneading them gently as they tightened in her grasp. With her other hand, she pulled his thick erection upright, then slid her tongue down it, tasting herself on his flesh. Her eyes narrowed as she stroked his cock and licked the head. She looked ecstatic.  
>Moments later, Derek discovered why she'd looked so happy. Her mouth slid over his cock, her tongue twirling down its length as her lips glided down to the base. He stared at her in surprise as her velvety throat muscles massaged his dick head. Kate Argent was a master cock sucker. She slurped and sucked and deep throated him. She worked his cock like it was a popsicle she couldn't get enough of. He'd never had anyone suck him and he had no idea it could be this good. In fact, if she didn't stop soon, he would lose control and fill her mouth with his cum.<br>She looked up at him. Between the expression on his face and the reaction of his body, she must have known his thoughts. She raised her head slowly, her tongue dancing on his flesh the whole way. When his cock popped free of her mouth, she licked at the wet corners and said, "I swallow."  
>Lust streaked through him like a flame. Holy fuck! A statement like that made a boy want to test her honesty. He breathed deeply a few times, striving to control the wolf inside him that roared with pleasure at her words.<br>"You looked like you were wondering," she explained with a chuckle.  
>He shook his head. "Whatever you wanna do to me is perfectly fine. Suck me dry. Spit it out. I don't care. I'm putty in your hands, Kate," he muttered.<br>She just smiled at him and reached for a thick pillow, stuffing it under his hips. Then she picked up the lube, squirting some onto her fingertips. She let it warm to her skin as Derek spread his thighs, raising his knees and tilting his hips so that his ass was on display for her. Her hands reached for him, lifting his balls. He hissed in a breath as her slender fingers rubbed the lube onto his anus. His cock jerked and her smile widened. She squirted more lube onto his ass and her fingers, working it in until she slid one finger deep inside him, then two.  
>Lightning must have hit him. That was the only coherent thought in Derek's head. His body was like a lightning rod, electricity rushing through him from her fingers, into his ass, and through every part of him. She pulled her fingers out and he whimpered, thrusting his hips up while his cock strained against his belly, leaking a puddle of pre-cum onto his ridged abdomen. His eyes watched as she lubed up the vibrator with swift twists of her fingers. His breath came in shallow pants as he watched her position the vibrator at his anus.<br>Her eyes caught his and she rubbed one hand over his cock and balls, making him want to scream with pleasure. "Oh, baby. It's my turn to fuck you now." Her teeth caught her bottom lip for moment then she went on. "You have no idea how much this turns me on," she whispered.  
>She reached down and rubbed her pussy, causing her neck to arch, and her stiff nipples to tilt up toward him. A little moan escaped her. When her hand reappeared her fingers were glistening with her juices. Derek groaned out loud when she slowly licked them clean. She bent over him, squirting more lube onto his ass as the head of the vibrator pressed against him. She rubbed her free hand over his cock and balls again.<br>Derek felt the pressure of the vibrator's big head at his anus and took a deep breath relaxing his muscles. He moaned as the head popped in. The pressure continued and Kate's eyes held his as she slowly worked the thick vibrator into his ass. When it was completely seated, Derek let out a breath feeling the burning sensation being replaced with an exquisite fullness inside him he never thought existed. Kate rotated the vibrator a little and when the head hit a certain spot, Derek's eyes rolled back in his head at the white hot heat of pleasure that ripped through him.  
>"Oh, god, Kate! Fuck me!" he moaned, his hips thrusting in time to the shallow strokes she initiated with the vibrator.<br>He opened his eyes to find her shifting her position until she knelt beside him. One hand worked the vibrator in his ass and the other reached for his twitching cock. He bit back a scream as she took his cock into her mouth. She sucked him while fucking him with the vibrator and Derek thought he'd died and gone to the Afterlife. Bolts of pleasure ripped through him every time the vibrator stroked over his sweat spot (that was how he called it now) or her tongue swirled over the spot beneath the head of his cock. He could barely breathe. His balls tightened and the ache in his gut spiraled out of control. He needed to come. His body cried out for it. Sweat dampened his skin and his muscles twitched involuntarily.  
>He could feel a burning at the base of his spine foretelling his impending orgasm. Suddenly, she turned on the vibrator as it passed over his prostate. The pleasure he thought couldn't get any better cranked up about ten notches as the vibration electrified his groin at the same time that she deep throated his cock. Derek lost control, shouting her name loudly as she thrust the entire vibrator into his ass while turned up high. His cock erupted in her mouth jerking and throbbing like it never had before. Lights and stars exploded behind his eyelids and his hands clutched her head convulsively. The fullness in his ass, her tongue lashing his cock as he filled her mouth with his hot cum, was more than he could stand. He shook like leaf in a hurricane force wind.<br>Kate licked his twitching cock as it finished spurting, finally pulling her mouth free as it began to soften. She turned off the vibrator, easing it from his spasming ass. She set it on the bedside table and draped herself on his chest, kissing him deeply so he could taste his cum on her tongue.  
>Derek couldn't stop shaking. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had such an earth shaking orgasm. Kate rested quietly on his chest even though he could feel her heart racing and smell her arousal. As his breathing slowed, the sense that he should mate her grew stronger inside him. His dragon was totally in love with her and so was he. He couldn't imagine being with another woman after her. Of course, that thought scared the shit out of him too.<p>

* * *

><p>Now<p>

Kate took her shocker out, extended it with one quick motion while simultaneously charging it. All the three seconds in which Derek clearly targeted her. But Kate didn't feel any fear, this was far too predictable for her taste.  
>Derek charged at her.<br>_Fetch the stick_, was everything Kate thought in response, at the sight of the snarling beast jumping at her. With such an ease that a small part of her wanted to sigh in response she electrocuted the werewolf. Letting him cringe in pain on the floor.  
>She took her time savoring the few before here for a few seconds.<br>"Wow. This on grew in all the right places." The gangly boy she had known was gone and replaced by this big muscular stud. As she circled him he tried to rise and she got a good view of his back. "I don't know whether to kill it or lick it."  
>As she saw those muscles working while the werewolf crawled to the wall she felt a bit sentimental. The weapon she had in hand somewhat reminded her of the black vibrator long ago.<br>_Or would you have liked it if I put this somewhere else? It has the same length after all so we know you could take it._


	6. Bitch 2

**Bitch 2**

**Sorry, its been a while. Anyway. Merry Christmas.**

* * *

><p>Her niece was beyond scared at the growling werewolf chained in front of her. But seeing his half-naked form Kate couldn't help but think of the day she had first laid eyes on that resplendency. Just that back than it wasn't nearly as glorious as it was today. Back then Derek had still been more on the lanky side of the spectrum although he already was of about the same size.<br>Now her mouth watered from the need to lick every one of those dips and ridges.  
>She wondered whether he would be able to smell her desire. She knew of their heightened sense of smell of course but she had never bothered to know how keen this part of Derek's body was, she had been way more interested how long certain other parts could stay hard or what they could take. At this moment however she was curious to know whether he would be able to smell the wetness between her legs.<br>He was a dumb animal no doubt about that but as she only knew to good herself there really was something to be said about animal magnetism.  
>She couldn't help it, but as her niece had her arms wrapped around her chest Kate's thoughts wandered back to the time she had first screwed this nicely grown animal.<p>

They had been in the locker rooms, breaking into school to have only each other's undivided attention. After all she could have hardly done it at home and Derek's den had been cramped full with those dogs.  
>Derek had been desperate to fuck her pussy for weeks but she had other plans back then, a few of them had to wait for later when he would be under her control. She had already purchased the dildo.<br>After getting one of the training mattresses she had stripped so fast Derek's eyes nearly popped out and he scrambled to do the same. She helped him out of his pants before pulling away from him and got on all fours. "Uh uh. You're not fucking my pussy until you fulfill your promise. Get the lube," she had commanded.  
>Derek's cock rose to its full length. Gods! How could he have forgotten her virgin ass? He had looked at her dazedly as she wagged her smooth buttocks at him. He grabbed the lube and crawled up to her, squirting the liquid into her crack. His long fingers rubbed it into her hole. She had gasped; her breath catching. Derek waited; Kate had guessed that he might be wondering if it had hurt her. Moments later, she had pressed back against his hand and the finger sank the rest of the way in.<br>He began to thrust into her and after a little bit her moaning had started. He squirted more lube on her and his hand then slowly inserted another finger. He looked at her with a little frown. Her hole was so small and his fingers so big. He probably wasn't sure whether he would have been able to even get his dick in such a tight little channel. Kate nearly had to laugh, after all her ass was only a virgin regarding real dick. Her dildos had been bigger than Derek's equipment.  
>His finger thrusts had become hesitant once he'd gotten the second finger in because and she had to look back at him, her face flushed, and her eyes glittering with lust. "Don't you even think about not fucking my ass," she had gritted out.<br>Derek blinked at her then grinned. "Baby, I will fuck whatever part of your body you want me to," he murmured, stroking his free hand over the curve of her buttock.  
>"Good, because I want your cock in my ass now!" She had punctuated her words with a thrust backward so rough that it nearly knocked him over.<br>He pulled his fingers free and began to lube up his cock. Kate wriggled her bottom at him suggestively, her wet pink hole beckoning him. He knelt behind her, rubbing the head against her anus. She pushed back and he thrust forward. The head of his cock burst through the tight ring of muscles and she yelped, her fingers convulsively gripping the sheets.  
>"Kate? Baby?" he asked, afraid he'd hurt her.<br>"Don't you dare stop!" she ordered.  
>Seemingly worried, he had squirted more lube on her ass where his cock was embedded and rubbed more onto his shaft. Then he slowly pressed inward. She gripped him like a vise, the wet slippery lube creating an exquisite friction so intense that she knew he wouldn't last long. The moment his balls slapped against her ass, he reached down with the hand that wasn't lubed and inserted his fingers in her wet pussy.<br>Derek pulled back and then thrust into her, using short powerful strokes. He had gripped her hip with one hand and stroked her pussy with the other. His thumb brushed her swollen clit, making her shiver. For long minutes, he let her ass milk him with every thrust. He became mindless with the need to speed up his thrusts and shoot his hot cum into her tight channel. His thumb rubbed her clit harder and she thrust herself back onto his cock. That was all he needed to step up the tempo.  
>By the time his balls tightened, indicating his coming orgasm, his thrusts had become rough as he fucked her virgin hole. She screamed and her ass clamped down on his cock as she came. She gripped him so tightly he could barely thrust, but he managed a few more. Then his cock swelled and jerked, lashing her hot anal passage with his cum. The extra lubrication allowed him to get in another couple of thrusts as she moaned and writhed beneath him, tossing her head like a mare being mounted.<br>Finally, they both stopped shuddering and Derek pulled free of her. He collapsed on the mattress, gazing at her with dazed eyes.

* * *

><p>Later that night Kate still couldn't get the old images from her head. Her mind kept dragging her back to a time when she had Derek handcuffed and gagged on a bad, sprawled out for her to enjoy him in every way possible. That night she had ridden him and damn if the thought didn't still sent waves of pleasure through her body. She had to stop. There was no point in trying to drive in this state.<br>She stopped as fast as possible and parked at the side of the road. She knew herself and therefore new it to be better to open the door now before the glass would be all wet later on. When the side was open she hastily unbuckled herself and reached down to her pants. The buttons seemed to have a bad day since they were especially stubborn and refused to loosen their grip.

By the time Kate placed her finger on her clitoris, she was already extremely wet. The warm thick liquid immediately enveloped her finger, as she slid it between her legs imagining it to be Derek's stiff cock for a second or too. At this rate, she could probably make herself come in about two minutes flat. But why waste it? After all, the journey was always the best part and she had a full night to relive here. Why waste the images of Derek's body being completely at her mercy, why waste the texture of his skin and the feeling of his hard cock sliding in and out of her pussy?  
>Biting down on her lower lip, she began to make light lazy circles around the base of her clitoris with her finger. The effect was immediate. Coupled with the image of her sucking Derek of in a slow rhythm, slightly nibbling at the head of his cock and the shaft made her face flushed. Her heartbeat quickened. A single drop of sweat slide from the base of her neck, down the valley between her breasts. "More," she whispered to her imaginary Derek, as she used her free hand to explore the length of her toned muscular body, the same way she had done so many years ago to make Derek even more eager and actually torturing him a bit.<br>She was going faster now, but only slightly, her finger moving rhythmically up and down on that sweet spot. She held her breath, as her body began to quiver. It was happening way too fast and she still had so much to relive. She needed to slow down. Her nostrils were already filled with the scent of sweat and sex, making the memories of the bound little pup come back. She gasped for air, chanting his name rhythmically, as she slowly felt herself relinquishing control of her body.  
>Her brain wanted to prolong the experience but her body craved release. Before she realized what she was doing, her hips were moving insistently in time with her finger, bumping up against it repeatedly, as the blood rose, and her clitoris became fully engorged. The hastily conjured images of herself riding up and down fast on Derek.<br>Faster and faster, her finger moved . . . louder and louder she moaned. Her face was flushed now. Her whole body was shaking. And then it happened . . . she screamed with joy, as the almost painful sensation of pleasure erupted hot lava throughout her body.  
>And then, everything became suddenly still. A calming sensation enveloped her body like a warm fleece blanket. She sighed deeply and contentedly, as her breathing slowed. Yawning, Kate extended her hands over her head in an exaggerated stretch. She was suddenly so drowsy . . . so sleepy . . . that any moment she might . . . just . . .<br>Her eyes flew open. In less than a second she had grabbed the gun from below the passenger's side and fired straight out of her car. She hit the giant Alpha head on into his massive chest, firing over and over again, never stopping. To her dismay the gun jammed and the beast had time to get up again.  
>Kate quickly reloaded the gun and fired once more, missing the brute this time. She got out of the car at the same moment he turned towards the woods. When her legs touched the ground he took off. She fired one bullet after another but they kept missing the beast.<br>When it was clear to her that she no longer had any chance to hit him she stopped and cursed loudly into the night followed by a loud scream that nearly sounded like a roar.  
>When she stopped, her throat felt sore and she stomped a foot on the ground before she caught herself again. She emitted a sigh, secured her gun and turned around, closing her pants as she slowly walked back to the car.<br>"Can't a woman even masturbate in this town?"


	7. The Danny Chronicles I

**Appeal to his Ego**

_Bad news everybody. Since there are problems with my computer it should not have since I bought it new in Oct2011 I have to return it in two days for check-up and repairment. Therefore I am gonna be without an own computer for at least 1-2 weeks. _

_I am gonna see what I can do til then and maybe even do some rough stuff for which I need files on my external hardrive and therefore I might be able to publish something via and Internet cafe._

_Anyway, I justed wanted you to know._

_And Ps. if you want a bit more sloppy stuff from actual gay couples from TV, check out my new series "What was never shown". I mean what do we really get to see in everyday TV? ;)_

* * *

><p>As the video started in the usual YouTube window, a boy of about 17 years appeared, with his arms resting on his upper legs. He had tanned skin – you could already see that he would have dimples when he smiled - close to dark olive, deep brown eyes, thick brows and very short hair on the sides, with the longer hair on the top styled into a faux hawk. His shirt was of a dark lavender color and was just tight enough to hint at his muscles, if the exposed arms didn't already do so. His jeans were ordinary dark-blue with some highlights but apart from that not more special than the beige couch with the high arms he was sitting on. His whole posture spoke of relaxation.<br>"Hy, my name is Danny. I am in my last sophomore year in high school. And I am gay."  
>"I'm making this video to all my brothers out there to let you in on a little secret that will come in handy should you ever be out of guys: there are five easy ways to fuck a straight guy," he stated as he held all five fingers up.<br>"All of these have been tested by me and I can say with a good conscience that they work."  
>Danny barely moved and simply lifted one finger.<br>"Method number one is very easy and especially effective with driven and/or arrogant guys. It's appealing to his ego. I tested this the first time in a small gym about 3 months ago."

3 months earlier.

The weights were starting to burn into Danny's arms and he had problems concentrating with Marcus next to him. The hunk had arms nearly double that of Danny's and was already in college and being a few inches shorter only made him look that much more of a power package. That he wore an armless shirt didn't make it any better for Danny's concentration.  
>He put his weights down, whipped some sweat from his forehead and decided to do something better with his time and energy.<br>"Man, lifting those things so long is fucking hard." What sort of lame stuff had just come out of his mouth?  
>"Yeah, but it's all about concentration. When you look at yourself in the mirror everywhere, your body will respond," was all he got as a response while the broad-faced hunk alternatively lifted weights. He had a three-day's beard, short dark hair, a rather round nose and screamed masculinity but he hadn't looked stupid in Danny's eyes. So either the hottie had said such nonsense on purpose or he was just that dumb. Well both had merit. Danny decided to go with it, he was horny anyway.<br>"Yeah, I can see that. What are they? 22 inches right?"  
>Marcus snorted at that. "I wish," he looked at his left arm while he said that. "Actually they are more about 20."<br>"Jesus, that's bigger than both of mine." He emphasized it by gliding with his hands over his pecs.  
>Marcus chuckled a bit as he laid down his weights and laid back for some bench-pressing. As he was puffing and lifting weights with full concentration, Danny decided to cop a feel.<br>"Wow," he put his hands on both pecs, "man, your pecs are fucking hard." He gave them another short touch before rising again. "They are perfectly formed."  
>Marcus didn't seem to have minded his 'inspection'. Instead his put his weights down and sat up. "Yeah, though, nice thing about working out in a gym like that when there are not many people around." He stood up and grabbed the edge of his shirt. "You take off your fucking shirt if you want to."<br>As he lifted the denim Danny could see that Marcus had a hairy upper body, but not the kind where hair stands out in all directions but of the kind where it lay close to the skin. Not to mention that his body was as tan as his face and arms and Danny could see a nice looking six-pack which was well defined without being of the sort where it was clearly overdone for his taste. It looked soft and smooth, just like Marcus' pecs. Danny couldn't keep his eyes of it. Marcus didn't seem to notice but positioned himself in front of a mirror and did some posing. "Wow," Danny nearly whistled as he put a hand on Marcus' right shoulder to feel the hard flesh and let his eyes room over the giant V of the back, "the ladies must go wild."  
>That Marcus didn't comment on that either made Danny even more curious. He leaned forward and a bit to the side so that he could see Marcus' front over his shoulder. "You know, when you take certain supplements," he placed a hand on the left nipple and slightly rubbed it, "does that make your nipples sore?"<br>He half expected for Marcus to attack him after such body contact but no such thing came. "Nah, that's only when you overdue it. They get pretty sensitive though." Marcus played a bit on the same nipple as he said that.  
>Danny decided to go even further now. "Wow", he let out and rubbed both pecs from behind now, his hands slightly running through the hair. Marcus still didn't object and Danny could see him follow his hands and even inhaling a bit stronger.<br>"Some positions make your ass sensitive. It helps when you stick your finger in it and give it a nice gentle massage." Danny let his hands slide inside Marcus's shorts and did stroke the guy's crease. Marcus closed his eyes as he did that and actually panted slightly with his head fallen back a bit.  
>This time Marcus broke out of the embrace, turned around and held his hands half up in a, what Danny guessed was supposed to be, 'keep away' gesture. "Dude, it does feel good but seriously," Danny slightly played with a nipple again and Marcus inched away," you're a fucking dude," Danny caught the nipple again and even stroked the pec. Marcus only slightly touched his arm, showing Danny that his words and desires were not the same. "And I am a hundred percent straight," he barely put any pressure into shoving Danny's hand away, "I don't like where this is heading."<br>Danny wouldn't have it, he was horny and so was Marcus. No one else was there and so there was no reason for them to stop anything. "Shut up," was his only response before he dove towards the nipple again and started sucking it. Marcus didn't pull away, despite his words only a second ago, and actually panted a bit and let out a low 'oh fuck'. Danny gently rubbed those big abs with his right hand while he kept kissing and gently sucking the obviously very sensitive flesh in his mouth before he trailed with his tongue along the underside of those pecs and gave the other nipple the same treatment. He actually stopped sucking and started licking the now stiff flesh as he felt Marcus' right hand on his site and the left at the back of his head, thereby showing Danny his approval of the situation. Danny returned to the first nipple and senses Marcus letting his head fall backward at this. Danny let go of the nipple and rose to meet Marcus' gaze.  
>"You like that?"<br>Marcus nodded shyly and answered with a smile on his lips and a short 'yeah'. His obvious consent made Danny target the left nipple again, teasing it with his tongue intend on giving Marcus pleasure and nothing else. Danny alternated between the nipples, each time trailing with kisses along the chest. At the last time Marcus met him halfway by shoving the nipple to Danny. This turned Danny on even more and he could feel Marcus' hard on through his shorts.  
>Danny got down on his knees and slowly peeled down the shorts, revealing a boner as thick as its owner waiting for him. He didn't hesitate and put it into his mouth without question. At first he licked only the first few inches of the cock, still a bit hesitant about how far Marcus would go, earning him another row of panting and 'oh fucks'. As Marcus began to cautiously stroke Danny's neck, Danny took him in more, taking in half of the cock and licking the shaft from time to time.<br>Marcus began to play with his nipples and let his head fall back as he started to speak. "Damn that feels so good."  
>Danny decided to get rid of his own clothes and took off his shirt before sucking further. He leaned back a bit, continuing with jerking Marcus off, and looked up. All he saw encouraged him more: pure ecstasy was on Marcus' face. He took Marcus in and sucked a bit faster now. As Marcus made more body contact and actively began stroking tenderly along Danny's back, making him shiver, Danny rewarded him, by taking him in fully. Marcus let out a deep breath and a low 'oh shit' as Danny reached his trimmed pubic hair. Luckily he manscaped, this would make it easier to lick his balls.<br>Danny was so heard he grabbed his own still denim covered dick and began jerking himself off.  
>"Yeah, I definitely like where this is heading," came Marcus voice and Danny licked his balls a bit as a reward before taking the stiff cock back in, earning a few more panting from Marcus.<br>At Marcus' most recent 'god damn' Danny jerked him again and looked him in the eyes. "When a cock is so big, I love it when it's in my mouth."  
>"You do," Marcus responded with a grin. If he only knew how true that was. And Danny wondered whether Marcus really liked where this was heading. But he guessed now that the guy had as much brain as brawn and therefore probably knew full well what might come. He even started to run his fingers through Danny's hair, obviously needy for body contact.<br>Danny stopped sucking once more; he was himself needy, but needy for approval. "You like that?" He hoped his uncertainty didn't show.  
>"Yeah," replied Marcus with a big grin.<br>"Better than pumping iron?"  
>"Definitely!"<br>"Are you ready?"  
>Danny expected for Marcus to ask for what but the older guy only motioned with his head for Danny to sit on a bench and said. "Sit down."<br>Danny did as he was told and Marcus had his shorts down in seconds before he took in Danny's hard cock. He didn't even took a first taste but immediately sucked with force, hollowing out his cheeks as even Danny hadn't done. And from what Danny could see Marcus' cock was hard as ever so he definitely liked what he was doing. But he didn't suck as often as Danny had done; he often licked alongside the shaft and circled his tongue around the head. Danny had to steady himself with his arms, especially as Marcus started to lick his balls. He didn't lick with the same force he sucked; instead he was gentle, tender. He obviously paid attention to what he was doing and Danny came to the conclusion that this 'straight' guy at least wasn't fully straight; he must have done this before. Normally Danny would have scoffed at it but the way Marcus pampered him, made him think that the guy was out to pleasure Danny now and not just himself. So there must be more to him in Danny's eyes and he decided to let it be as it was for now and simply enjoy the attention that was given to him. And what attention it was. Marcus licked every inch of his sack before gliding along his shaft and taking him in once more. He even rotated his head while he sucked, something that hadn't occurred to Danny so far. Danny's eyes got round as Marcus took in all of him and actually pressed his nose into Danny's crouch. The sensation made his eyes roll.  
>Marcus took the cock in his hand and gave it a few more licks before grinning and looking at Danny. "I am not prepared for more," he had a glint in his eyes, "are you?"<br>Danny took a moment to register what he meant, then he nodded furiously and pointed to his backpack on the other side of the room. Marcus got up with a smile on his lips and headed for the backpack. Danny recognized that it was a nice sight to see the jock from behind.  
>When Marcus returned he handed Danny the condom and smeared some lube on his hand. He reached behind and Danny knew that he was preparing himself. Danny was stunned, that such a hunk liked it to take it up the ass. He had always assumed that there were rules in that regard but apparently not. When Marcus cocked a brow, Danny quickly regained his composure and put the condom on; thankfully his dick had stayed hard all the time.<br>Then Marcus motioned for him to make room before he positioned himself above the bench, steadying himself with his arms and presenting his ass.  
>Danny placed a hand on Marcus' hip and used the other one to guide his dick to the mangina. He slowly sunk in fully until his hips rested against Marcus' ass. Then he pulled back nearly fully and thrust in, repeating it over and over. "How does it feel?"<br>"Damn good!"  
>Marcus took him like a champ. No way did he do that for the same time and so Danny decided to go faster, making the sound of skin slapping against skin echo through the room. "How does that feel?"<br>"It's fucking awesome," Marcus responded through his panting. Danny grabbed his shoulders and kept a steady pace.  
>"You like pounding that muscle ass;" Marcus teased.<br>"I fucking love it," was Danny's response, "talk about workout."  
>A long and deep moan was Marcus' first response, then he added: "I doubt we will ever make it to the lifting part."<br>"Yeah."  
>Danny looked down that wide frame to where their bodies met and damn what a great side it was to see his dick disappear over and over into that big ass. It made him pound even faster, making Marcus holler the word 'amazing' over and over. And hell did Danny agree.<br>"Come on, change position," he ordered and Marcus complied without a word.  
>Sinking into that giant body again after leaving in felt just as hot as the first time. Not only could he grab and lick those thick legs now, he could also Marcus' hairy upper body and the bliss on his face.<br>Danny felt his spine tingling, the first sign of his impending orgasm.  
>Before he knew what was happening, Marcus broke into a tirade of 'oh gods' and spurted come all over his body. This sent Danny over the edge and their yells echoed through the room.<br>Danny could barely restrain himself from falling on Marcus. Steadying himself with one arm, the other still wrapped around one of Marcus' thick legs; he managed a bit of snarkyness. "So what's this bullshit about you being a hundred percent straight?"  
>Marcus grinned. "Well I guess it's closer to eighty percent while you're around."<p>

Now.

"Ok, I admit it. Maybe that guy wasn't actually straight. But," he lifted his index finger, "he said that he was and by doing what I did you would fuck another guy whom you normally would not have gotten."  
>He looked away from the screen. "Well it's time for me to go, but don't worry I have plenty of more and let me know whether you liked my video or not. Bye."<br>And the video stopped.


	8. The Danny Chronicles II

**Tell him no one will ever find out **

* * *

><p>The screen flickered on again, showing the usual youtube frame of the boy calling himself Danny. He was sitting on the same couch as before, with similarly colored jeans, albeit he wore a dark red shirt this time.<br>"Hy guys, and girls based on the comments of my last video, it was quite a hit and a few people even thanked me for my tips. Since my first video was way more successful than I anticipated, seriously I would have never guessed that it would get into the four-digit numbers, I finally decided to post my second one as promised."  
>Danny straightened himself before continuing.<br>"Now, as you all know I told you that there are five easy ways to fuck a straight guy. Last time we had number one, to appeal to his ego. Now this time we're gonna have a different approach that might even work better:  
>Tell him no one will ever find out."<br>"I used this particular tactic about one to two months back and I can tell you, the girl was an idiot to get her twinky boyfriend go.

Two months ago:

"What's up with you Mr. Blue?" Danny placed his feet on the desk and crossed them, leaning back in the teacher's chair.  
>Clarence, Danny made a mental note to call him Cliff, seemed to either roll his eyes or avoid Danny's gaze – he couldn't tell from this distance. Either way, he did look at him in the end, with his neck still slightly resting in his left hand and his elbow resting on the desk.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>Hopefully the guy had qualities in other apartments. "You look like someone beat your mother with a big heavy stick nicknamed Smasher."<br>"I'm fine." This time Clarence definitely avoided Danny's gaze. "I mean, we're in detention. We're not supposed to be happy anyway." His eyes darted in every direction but Danny's the whole time he spoke, only at the end did he look at him. "And why are you sitting at that desk?"  
>"Well because Mrs. Pham got a bad case of flu and I am here to score some points." And if he had his way even more sometimes. "And I am a people person. I can tell that something is up with you. You can tell me, it's not as if we have anything better to do."<br>Clerence tilted his head to the side and started to stroke through his hair at the left side of his head. Danny felt his cock stir at the side. The guy's slim face and frame, his pointy nose with the smattering of light freckles on them, his big pierced ears and the floppy hair made him look very tasty indeed. Danny might eat him out the first chance he got. "It's just, my girlfriend Kathleen," with those words all hesitance vanished from him and he stared Danny straight in the eye. "She dumped me for one of your teammates." The viciousness was so thick Danny might have been able to catch it with a spoon.  
>"What? Chris?"<br>"Yeah," Clarence mumbled and looked down as if there was something to read.  
>"Well, I wouldn't worry. Everybody knows he has erectile dysfunction."<br>Clarence head shot up so fast that it was a wonder it didn't fall off. "Really?"  
>"Yeah," damn what a smile, that finally sent Danny over the edge; he had to have that delicious hunk. "But girls aren't everything and there are plenty of fish in the sea." He stood up and placed himself in front of the desk, leaning against it.<br>"No no no. She was reeeaaallllyyy special."  
>Danny bet she was, but so was he. "Well, what's the biggest thing you gonna miss about her?"<br>"Well," Danny could see the color rising in those pale cheeks and Clarence lightly scratched his nose. "There is this thing she did with her tongue on the back of my…," he obviously was short of blurting it out but Danny got the hint, "her smile."  
>He looked Danny in the eyes now, but Danny would give his left hand so secure he was in the knowledge of what was so special about Kathleen. "Well I bet I'm a better smiler than she is," he replied with swagger.<br>"What do you mean by that," Clarence's raised eyebrow was definitely a challenge and not really a sign of having stated a question.  
>"Look, I don't wanna be here as much as you do. Heck, I don't even getting paid for it, so we might as well talk about and get some of this teen angst out. We talk about it man to man."<br>"How would we do that?" This time he did look questioningly.  
>"Well, we could start like that."<br>As Danny leaned down to Clarence he saw no real fear in the boy's eyes but rather a hint of desire. He was still hesitant though and it showed in the caress of his soft lips. Kathleen was an idiot to leave him for Chris. As Danny pulled away, the uncertainty was clear in his eyes. "This is…," he whispered. Danny guessed what he was about to say and decided quickly to cut him short. "As long as you are on top and don't suck dick it doesn't count as gay."  
>He leaned forwarded again, but Clarence placed a hand on his chest and kept him at bay. "Don't tell anybody."<br>"No one will ever find out."  
>That seemed to be enough to convince him and he nearly attacked Danny, smashing their lips together for a series of scorching kisses.<br>Both boys rose in unison as Clarence, or better Cliff now since this name seemed way more fitting for what he did there with Danny's mouth, was nearly attacking Danny. He wasted no time in plunging his tongue into Danny's mouth exploring the moist cave and let his hands roam over Danny's upper body, grabbing his biceps from time to time even. Danny had not expected him to be so eager and so he was put off balance a bit and had to let Cliff take control. He stopped bothering about it very quickly as Cliff definitely seemed to know what he was doing and his openmouthed French-kisses were something to be recommended. It let Danny's cock leak pre-come and press against the inside of his pants. He reached forward with his hands and trailed down Cliff's slender frame down to the crouch. Cliff seemed as eager as Danny was, since his hand could feel a massive bulge in the pants. He started to squeeze it and Cliff broke the kiss, panting loudly and being unable to continue as it seems, so Danny took matters into his own hands; metaphorically and literally. He guided Cliff backwards to the next chair and made him sit down. When he was seated Danny opened his pants button for button and freed the – he had been right with his assessment – big cock. As he looked up, Cliff had his eyes so round it looked like they would pop out any moment. "I will show you why they want us Lacrosse players," Danny stated with a grin before he lowered his head and took the already wet head in.  
>Cliff seemed to have lost all objections whatsoever as he even stroked Danny's neck and kept panting. Danny took the cock in halfway and slowly slid up and down while his hand lifted Cliff's shirt a bit and felt a little piercing at the boy's navel as well as a hint of definition in his abs. It made him more eager and so he took Cliff in nearly all the way down and started to pull down his jeans and boxers.<br>When he had them off completely he grabbed Cliff's dick and started to rotate his hands over the slick shaft while he sucked him off. He checked every few seconds for Cliff's reaction and he especially seemed to like it when Danny licked alongside the underside of his shaft and teased the head with his tongue. So Danny did him the favor and got his reward in Cliff rolling his eyes every time his dick got treated in that way.  
>Danny stopped sucking as he felt Cliff leaning forward and grabbing Danny's shirt. After pulling it off Cliff took a moment to check out Danny's upper body, visibly impressed, before he pulled Danny to his lips for another kiss. Danny jerked Cliff off while they kissed and quickly Cliff started to unbutton Danny's pants. Before he got to the last button Danny took control of the situation again and shoved him against the back of the chair and started to peel off his black shirt revealing a mouth watering twink body with a tad of definition in the abs and pecs. Danny blew Cliff a few times, albeit rather teasingly without anything that would give him any real satisfaction, before he rushed forward and started to lick one of those pink nipples that were calling to him like the siren's of old Greece were calling to the unfortunate sailors that happened to come across them. And damn was it a call Danny was only too happy to follow. He licked and sucked, circled around the hard flesh and took his time to savor the feeling. He only stopped when Cliff pulled him upwards into a standing position and started to free him of his jeans and underwear. Albeit he didn't do the latter right away but rather pulled Danny down to him for another series of kisses and mutual masturbation. Cliff seemed to have no problems at all to jerk Danny off and after a few minutes he turned Danny around, made him bend over the next desk and started to bury his face between Danny's ass cheeks. He grabbed the buttocks and let his tongue tease Danny's entrance. The sensitive flesh got teased so much that Danny tried to wriggle away but Cliff held him steady at the hips and didn't want to let go. Cliff even let his tongue push in a bit and Danny felt himself getting wet and slick and soon he was breached.<br>Cliff entered him slowly at first, using a slow pace before he lowered his upper body while Danny raised his and they met chest to back, Cliff kissing the skin between Danny's shoulder blades while he thrusted inside him. It felt so good Danny could only smile, especially when Cliff started to jerk him off. He turned his head to the side so far that he could see Cliff in the eyes and he was sure that the smile on his face mirrored the one on Danny's own. When he wasn't capable of turning his head so much anymore he let it fall back again and enjoyed each time Cliff hid his prostate. It wasn't long until Cliff started kissing and licking Danny's neck again, sending additional shivers of pleasure through his body.  
>For the fraction of a second it occurred to Danny that they were in school and probably could be spotted any minute, but for some unfathomable reason that actually turned Danny on and so he mixed a few louder moans with his usual panting and half-repressed laughs. When Cliff came closer and closer to Danny's jaw he decided to meet him halfway and started kissing him. It was the same odd angle he had before but this time he got something extra so he decided to ignore the strain in his neck.<br>Until Cliff changed his angle a bit and Danny could only pant and had to focus on steadying himself on the desk. Cliff thrusted a bit faster also and literally latched himself to Danny's shoulders with his lips – probably leaving a bruise.  
>"I want to watch your face," he whispered. Danny nodded and let Cliff slide out of him. In seconds they had two desks combined to one and Danny laying on top, with his legs in the air, waiting to receive Cliffs cock once more, his ass clenching and unclenching at the thought.<br>"I had no idea," Cliff panted.  
>"What?" Danny's mind was too fogged by lust to fully register what was going on.<br>"You have the best ass," Cliff praised right before he thrust inside Danny. He grabbed Danny's legs where they joined the hips and thrust in at his usual pace, letting Danny's ankles rest on his shoulders. Each thrust send shockwaves through Danny's body and he panted for Cliff to fuck him. Cliff's grin was the only answer Danny needed and so he started jerking off while Cliff kept hitting his prostate. Cliff looked as if he were seconds from coming and Danny had never seen anything hotter. Cliff's plump lips –swollen from their kissing - were parted like they were begging for another kiss and his eyes dark with passion. Danny grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down. When their lips met and Danny's tongue entered Cliff's mouth, the other boy's movements became erratic, uncoordinated, nearly spastic. Danny felt Cliff hitting his prostate a few times before he moaned into his mouth and grew still. They didn't break the connection and Danny felt every heavy breath Cliff was making. When Cliff slowly opened his eyes Danny saw guilt in his eyes.  
>"I keep my promise, no one will know." Danny thought that it was about that and he had heard stories of guys freaking out after sex. Danny would be able to physically handle Cliff but currently he was in a quite vulnerable position.<br>"That's not it."  
>"What then?"<br>"You didn't come."  
>So that was what it was about. The guy was really likeable. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself," Danny said and took his cock into his hand, starting to Jerk off. He saw Cliff's eyes following his movements and wondered what was going on inside that cute head.<br>"What de fuck," he said as he slid out of Danny. He pushed Danny's hand away and took Danny's cock in. And he was eager, so eager in fact Danny could only comment it with a parade of 'Oh fucks' so good did it feel. Either Cliff was really good or Danny was really sensitive. The boy had no reservations whatsoever to sucking dick, he even played with Danny's balls. But then again if you had your dick in someone's ass sucking cock might not be a problem anymore. Cliff grabbed Danny's sides and buttocks and took his dick in without using a hand and seemingly without even a hint of gagging reflex. Danny lost the power of speech, his body rocked back and forth as Cliff brought him to the edge. Danny's yells echoed through the room as his hot come spurted down Cliff's throat, the boy taking in everything.  
>Danny's body felt limp and powerless as he tried to regain his breath while Cliff licked his cock clean. When he was finished he crawled up to Danny and gave him a quick peck on the lips, grinning like a fool.<br>"You get it now?" Danny panted, still out of breath.  
>As a response Cliff simply waggled his brows.<p> 


	9. The Danny Chronicles III  Part 1

**Give them beer**

_It has really been a while since I have been here in this story, but I will make it up for it. Albeit not without a little tease on my own.^^_

_As always, reviews are welcome._

* * *

><p>The video was starting and showed the same muscled, olive-skinned boy it had in the first two. This time he was wearing a red shirt and black jeans.<p>

"Hey everybody," he started with a simply wave of the hand, "it's me Danny again and I decided to do this third video after a long absence of mine. Based on my view and like ratings my videos seem to have been quite a hit and so I decided to return. Now, I admit I never thought it would be such a hit with girls, but it seems as though more than 70 % of the people that liked my videos are of the female gender and to be honest I never thought that girls would know words like that. Or that they all want to see me naked ass," he added with a grin.

"Now, I shall not disappoint you and while this isn't my best experience yet, that I am saving for part 5 of my series, my current way of getting straight boys worked wonderfully for me. Its number 3. I know this sounds cliché but it really works. Give them beer, lots of beer."

Four months earlier.

The beer bottles were starting to fill three-quarter of the table. The three of them could have gotten the word 'bored' stamped on their foreheads as they played and looked at their cards; it couldn't have been more obvious.  
>"Boring day hm? We must do something entertaining dude." Danny stated to Marcus and threw a chip on the little pile in front of him.<br>"Dude, I know what entertainment means to you gay boy," Marcus spat back.  
>"What? You just wish I was tapping your ass, that's all."<br>"Not gonna happen. Not gay, never been gay."  
>"There's a first time for everything," Danny retorted and threw another chip into the pile.<br>"In your dreams," Marcus answered and tock another sip from his bottle.  
>"This is boring," Jean was stating the obvious, as usual. "No TV, no nothing, what de fuck?"<br>Danny thought the same, why did Marcus have to bring them to his house if they weren't gonna be able to do anything? Speaking of him, Danny had an idea how he at least would have some fun today one way or another and perhaps Marcus would take the bait and Danny could have a go at him.  
>"You know what sucks," he addressed the Jean while pointing at Marcus, "Marcus here knows he's gay."<br>"Dude," Marcus took the first part of the bait and spoke to Jean without even looking at Danny, "don't listen to him! I'm not gay and the more beer he drinks the gayer he gets."  
>Jean looked dumbfounded.<br>Danny took another sip from his bottle. "Bullshit, the more you drink the more you want my dick in your mouth."  
>"Not gonna happen," Marcus stated again without looking up and threw a chip of his own on the Pile.<br>Jean didn't seem to grasp anything. "It's your turn man," he said to Marcus.  
>"I'm tired man." The jock complained.<br>Danny took that as a chance. "I got another game. Let's play gay chicken."  
>"Gay what?" Marcus seemed to stick with the stereotype and obviously had no idea what Danny was talking about.<br>"Gay chicken man."  
>"Dude I am not playing that."<br>"Why not, you said you weren't gay."  
>"I'm not," he and crossed his arms over his chest.<br>"Then what are you scared of then?"  
>Marcus locked gazes with Jean whose eyes seemed to say 'he's got a point.' Danny thought that a bit more would be necessary.<br>"Think you can't pull it off?"  
>Marcus raised a brow at that statement and Danny grinned mentally, of course it would be that easy. Tell Marcus he can't do something and he would be on the hook.<p>

When all of them were naked except for their briefs Danny set between them on the couch and laid a hand on the knee on either side of him.  
>"You're ready to play gay chicken?"<br>"Sure," Jean responded while Marcus was totally silent.  
>Danny led his hand slide a few inches up Jean's leg and Jean responded with "closer." Danny slid his hand an inch more and Jean said the same again.<br>Marcus suddenly said "closer" as well and Danny knew he had counted right again. He had no idea how far this might go but Marcus' competitive nature once again made him an easy tool and Danny let his right hand move up as well. Jean was the first to challenge Danny with another "closer" and his hand was now only a hand away from Jean's briefs. Marcus took the challenge also and Danny let that hand move as well. The next challenge came from both at the same time and Danny's hands answered the challenges. His heart was actually beating a bit with excitement. Suddenly Marcus demanded the hand to be closer – which Danny answered – and Jean followed. Both said the word two times and Danny was at the edge of their briefs close to actually sliding in. Both started laughing at that and pushed his hands away.  
>"I show you how to play," Danny challenged them now and lay back. Both boys laid a hand on a knee and now Danny was the one to challenge their hands to move. Danny would show them and so he said "closer" so often that their hands where not only on the edge of his briefs but especially Marcus' was on the tip of his concealed cock. Both pulled back of course – especially Marcus crossed one arms over his pecs (very nice pecs) – but they seemed rather a bit embarrassed instead of disgusted, especially Jean seemed rather amused about the situation and Danny could swear he saw Marcus blush. Well Danny himself could just chuckle about the situation.<br>"I bet you won't go further." Jean said to Marcus.  
>"You can bet I would." Marcus spat back, all embarrassment obviously forgotten.<br>Jean pointed with his thumb at Danny while having his gaze locked on Marcus. "I bet you wouldn't play gay chicken if it was his cock in front of your mouth."  
>Marcus looked first at Jean and then Danny, the disbelief on his face was quickly replaced by determination. He faced Danny, his face going red. "Get your dick hard gay boy and drop your pants!"<p>

When Danny had his dick hard he pushed his briefs down only so much that his cock was free and Marcus instantly got on his knees.  
>"Closer!" He ordered and Danny took a step forward.<br>"Closer!" He said again and actually let his head go forward an inch or two as Danny came nearer.  
>His eyes got bigger as Marcus ordered another step and then another one. Would he actually go all the way? A few inches before touching the tip Marcus fell back, chuckling like an idiot. Danny guessed the beer had something to do with that weird reaction.<br>Jean was covering his mouth with both of his hands, barely being able to sit erect as it seems, with his eyes crinkling at the wet edge.  
>"What are you laughing at?" Marcus asked with something that probably should be anger but was pretty much decreased in aggressions due to his chuckling. When Jean didn't answer Marcus stood up and freed a fully grown boner from his briefs. Danny shortly wondered where he got that one from, but was stopped in his thoughts when Marcus ordered Jean to get on his knees in front of him.<br>Jean didn't show any hesitation at all and Danny started to wonder whether the guys where having a go at him. Marcus barely even stopped his steps and Jean already said 'closer.' When Marcus' cock was only two inches away from his mouth Jean suddenly grabbed the dick, leaned forward and took it in half of the way. Everything happened so fast that Danny could only bring out a "What" before Jean started sucking and Marcus led his head fall back in a "fuck yeah."  
>Danny had to admit that Jean seemed to do a good job there and he felt his cock straining against his briefs again. It didn't take long for Jean to slowly release Marcus' cock and taking it back in, just as long as it took Danny to take out his own hard meat and stroke it. Marcus hadn't yet moved an inch and had his gaze locked on what Jean was doing just as Danny had, sounds of pleasure and his heaving chest the only things indicating that he was still alive so stiff was he.<br>After a short while he ordered Jean to suck his cock and Danny suggested to Jean to take Marcus in all the way.  
>As Jean did Danny commented it with the statement of him knowing how good that feels.<br>"Oh yeah, you're right." Marcus said before another moan cut his sentence short.  
>When Marcus actually grabbed Jean's head and gently pushed it towards his dick Danny's throbbing cock made him loose all inhibitions.<br>"Why should he have all the fun, come over here!"  
>Both boys did came, Jean got down in front of Danny and took his dick in and Marcus stepped on the couch presenting his dick to Danny who took it in and started sucking immediately. Marcus had a nice sized dick and the sensation of the head in his mouth made Danny fantasize about sliding up and down that pole but he pushed that away in favor of later fucking that ass.<br>From time to time, when Jean was just too good at what he did, Danny had to stop because all he could do was moan all the time and it took him a while to regain his composure enough to suck Marcus again, who clearly enjoyed what was done to him. He moaned and panted demanding to be sucked every few seconds actually.  
>But Danny had other plans. Why should Marcus have all the fun and be the only one not to work here.<br>"Come down and lick my dick," he ordered him and without any hesitation he did it. Danny shortly thought that this was a dream but then thought that his dreams never felt so good and so he let the boys each lick up and down one side of his dick. It looked and felt so good that Danny had to concentrate on not coming right now. The fact that the guys actually kissed from time to time didn't help one bit in that regard. He knew if he continued at this slow pace he would go of like the fourth of July pretty soon and he would not be having that, not before fucking two asses on one day.

To be continued.


	10. The Danny Chronicles III Part 2

Jean sank into Marcus' hole and gave his ass a light slap. Both boys moaned at the same time and Danny could just think that he had hit the jackpot. That Marcus was so into being fucked meant that Danny would have it easier. But first Jean's hole would be his victim, after all Danny was the gay guy here so he should have been the one who gets some straight ass first.  
>As Jean grabbed Marcus' hips and started fucking the boy, Marcus took Danny's cock in and started working it.<br>Danny leaned a bit forward to better see what Jean was doing back there with that nice hairy ass. "Yeah fuck that ass." He commented while lightly facefucking Marcus.  
>Jean didn't go full slammer, instead he just moved his hips, something Marcus seemed to like and Danny made a mental not to try that move as well.<br>Marcus started to rotate his head while sucking Danny off and Jean commented the whole scene with many 'Oh yeahs' while Danny had to steady himself using his arms. The whole time the couch commented their movements with its own noises. The scene was just so damn hot and he knew how to make it hotter for him. He leaned forward again and let his hand run over Jean's abs and Marcus' ass. Both boys didn't seem to mind at all and especially Jean had a happy grin on his face. Danny spread Marcus' ass cheeks wider apart to see more of Jean's dick sliding into that hole. Jean started to move his full body now and Danny leaned forward some more hearing Marcus moan – who had stopped sucking him but that was alright at the moment.  
>Seeing Jean's gaze locked on the spot where he and Marcus met made Danny even more eager for contact. He grabbed Jean's neck and pulled him forwards aiming for his lips. He felt a slight resistance in the boy's body at first so he started at the cheek. Jean soon lost his inhibitions and started kissing with Danny openmouthed while Marcus kept demanding to be fucked. And Jean kissed quite eagerly, for someone stating that he is straight. Danny also noticed the obvious taste of beer. Luckily for him he loved beer.<br>Jean started to use slow but hard thrusts and Marcus returned to his job of sucking Danny who let his hand run through Marcus' hair at the same time. As Marcus' moans became higher, well as high as they could get with a mouth full of dick, Danny let his hands roam over Marcus side and back while Jean continued to pound into him. Danny wanted more, if he could kiss Jean he wanted to see whether Marcus would be up to the same so he gently cupped his jaw with both hands and guided him upwards. Marcus eyes spoke of pure lust as Danny pulled his face up to his own so there was no way in Danny's eyes that Marcus did not know what was about to happen. Danny put his hands on Marcus' neck and guided their mouths to each other, capturing Marcus' lips the same way he had done Jean's. But with the difference that Marcus was even more eager than Jean had been. Jean's kiss had been over after half a minute but Marcus kept going at it, literally assaulting Danny's face, until Danny broke the kiss and kept him at bay.  
>"You like that," he challenged him with his eyes while saying the words.<br>"Oh yeah," was Marcus' only reply before diving down again and taking Danny's cock back in, making Danny moan loudly and fast. This new bj round wasn't meant to last long as one of Jean's thrust seemed to have come home especially good, making Marcus let go of Danny and nearly yelling into the room. After that he began to suck Danny's nipples for a few minutes before going down to his abs.  
>At that moment Jean leaned a bit forward, steadying himself with his arms on the couch and Danny saw another chance. He enclosed Jean's neck with his hands and although Jean looked at him, he seemed to have other ideas. He turned back to his former position and started grabbing Marcus' hips again. One especially good thrust made Marcus yell out an 'Oh yeah' once more.<br>Danny decided now and then that if Jean gave it to Marcus so good than Danny would proof how good he could give it to Jean.

When they had Jean on all fours in front of them the boy started to immediately sucking Marcus' cock while Danny was slowly sinking into that nice ass. Jean and he moaned at the exact point that Danny had impaled him completely. He fell forward on his hands and started to slowly slide in and out of Jean.  
>"You like that dick in your ass," Marcus asked while stroking jean's hair.<br>"Oh yeah," was Jean's reply before he took Marcus in again.  
>Marcus himself nodded encouragement to Danny and his horny gaze and bride smile gave Danny the proof he needed for going on with what he was doing to Jean. After a few minutes of simply enjoying having Jean wrapped around him Danny picked up the pace and slid out more before thrusting back in. Suddenly he felt Marcus' hand on his neck and his lips pressed against his own. They kissed the French way and Danny was curious how it would be to be inside Marcus. Jean commented it all with many 'yeahs' and 'fucks.' Sadly the whole thing made Danny even more eager and he knew he needed to get a sample of Marcus' ass now or maybe never get the chance to do it.<br>"Turn around," he told Jean before ordering Marcus to climb on top of Jean. Judging by the grin on the boys' faces that shouldn't turn out to be a problem.  
>Marcus was on top of Jean, both boys kissing intensively, when Danny slowly entered Jean again. Jean had his arms wrapped around Marcus's torso and Danny grabbed Marcus' shoulders while pounding Jean. Luckily Jean's moans where muffled by Marcus' lips, otherwise the whole neighborhood might have heard them.<br>When Marcus suddenly moved forward a bit, based on what Danny could see it was to give Jean access to his nipples, Danny had to adjust and steady himself by grabbing Marcus' hairy buttocks, buttocks Danny would soon sink into, he was sure of that.  
>"Oh yeah, pound that ass," Jean yelled, "oh, fuck!" He literally clang to Marcus, muffling his yells by sucking the boys pecs and delts.<br>"I want some of that too," Marcus suddenly said.  
>"You're gay now?" Danny challenged him.<br>"Oh yeah, I'm gay," Marcus panted, "I am so gay. Fuck me, fuck me!"  
>And Danny did so happily. He slid out of Jean, who emitted another gasp of pleasure and slowly entered Marcus, still lubed and widened by Jean. When Danny started pounding, Marcus the boy emitted a loud mixture of yell and moan before being grabbed by Danny from behind and turning his head so both could kiss. After doing so his head went down again and he continued tongue-play with Jean.<br>"You like that ass?" He shouted fast before returning to Jean.  
>"Oh yeah," was all Danny could muster; Marcus took him even better than Jean did. And he seemed to enjoy it even more. He moaned and gasped, hissed and nearly grunted, throwing back his head several times, demanding to be fucked.<br>Quickly Danny didn't have to move anymore, Marcus was impaling himself on Danny's cock. He slid back and forth above Jean, every move showing how eager he was.  
>"I'm gonna come," Jean's voiced suddenly echoed through the room. Danny looked to the side and noticed that the fact that Jean jerking himself off had completely escaped his attention.<br>"Come for me," Marcus panted and captured Jean's mouth again, both boys moaning into each other.  
>Danny had to grab harder to Marcus' hips as both their sweaty bodies and his impending orgasm made it more and more difficult for him to know what he was doing. He was rapidly losing concentration and it showed. He lost the grab on Marcus' hips once or twice and suddenly both boys under him started to kiss rapidly and their arms were pumping just as fast. Danny's thrusts were barely more than spasms know and he grabbed into Marcus' hips one last time, throwing his head back in a loud noise half moan half yell, as he came deep inside Marcus' hole.<br>His vision was blurry and he had to steady himself on Marcus' neck. He had expected all noise and movements to have stopped by now, after all if he had come how long could the two straighties have lasted? But to his bewilderment there was still movement. Marcus was slowly grinding against Jean, who had his arms wrapped around Marcus' sweaty torso and was letting his fingers run up and down the spine. At the same time Marcus let his hands run through Jean's hair and both guys were kissing intensively. No not intensively, as Danny noticed when he slowly left Marcus – something the boy didn't seem to register. Danny could see now that both of the boys were practically glued together both at their torsos as well as their lips. They continued kissing and seemed to be totally oblivious to everything around them.  
>Danny actually pinched his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming, after all he was naked already so it might just as well be. But the sharp pain made it clear that he was full in reality.<br>For a second he wanted to say something, but as Marcus' grinding became faster he decided to keep his mouth shut and simply leave.  
>When he had gathered his clothes and was starting to get dressed again the two were still at each other and based on the sounds it was about to get hot and heavy again.<br>The thoughts in Danny's head were starting to swirl as he tied his last shoe and opened the door to leave. He just couldn't help but think that he had been the one being played here.

The boy inhaled deeply before addressing his audience again.  
>"Well… you see… I still can't help feel that these two played me. I mean, they jumped into all of this far too quickly."<br>He inhaled again and made a forget-about-it gesture with his left hand. "Anyway, I hope you liked my story and if I get enough clicks I will present you with my next tip: Confuse them with scientific facts. Thanks to our system of education that one works really good."  
>With that the video stopped.<p> 


	11. The Danny Chronicles IV  Part 1

**Tell him it will make sex with his girlfriend better - Part 1**

* * *

><p>Once again the video started and the olive-skinned boy known as Danny came into view. This time he was shirtless, showing his big chest and arms.<br>"Hy again youtubers. I thought of taking a page out of fellow youtuber Davey Wawey's book and appear shirtless today."  
>He was just sitting there and based on the barely contained grin on his face it was clear that wasn't true.<br>"Just kidding of course," now he chuckled, "that is Davey's signature and not mine. I am actually shirtless to speak about an edge we guys have over girls. We can appear shirtless more often and therefore have more possibilities of attracting interested eyes. And for me it worked a few times and one of these I want to talk about. Safe to say the shirtless variant only works in warm weather, however it does seem to heighten your chances if you guys wanna have sex with a straight guy. Of course to do that you nonetheless have to play with the breeders desire for having sex with women and in this case, as absurd as it might sound, the fourth way to fuck a straight guy comes into play: Tell him it will make sex with his girlfriend better.

Damn heat, Steven thought. At least this way he could show off his new pecs, a tan he had naturally and so most girls never complained about the sight of him being shirtless with nothing but his light-blue jeans and a white belt. Not that he had the time for that now. His car had to be clean and while the interior was no problem the exterior was a different matter altogether. So when his car had arrived at the car wash he didn't hesitate to get out, or even bother to put a shirt on.  
>From the corner of his mind he could see Mahlalani coming towards him. The fact that he wasn't the only one running around shirtless sent a smile to his lips. Mahlalani was only dressed in flip flops and outlandishly colorful shorts, if you could call them that since the covered both his upper legs, but he was sure that they weren't swimshorts.<p>

Steven looked really nice with his newly acquired thicker arms and bigger pecs Danny thought, and the light belt and jeans highlighted his tan skin. Not to mention the light hint of six pack in his abs. He came upon the guy when he was just paying the machine and starting to shower his car. When the boy had his back to Danny he noticed for the first time the triangular shaped tattoo on his back. There seemed to be some pattern in it, but no matter, he was more interested in the rest of the boy than just his tattoo.  
>Well time to start a friendly conversation.<br>"Hey," he shouted, at which Steven turned around and apparently stopped chewing bubble-gum.  
>"Hey, what's up?"<br>"Hey man I love your car." As long as it would give Danny time to check Steven out, any topic would be good.  
>"Oh yeah brand new," apparently that hit home.<br>"It's sweet." Whatever it takes.  
>"Oh yeah, I got a hot date tonight. Getting her pussy will be so easy with this."<br>"Yeah," Danny didn't really hear anything what Steven said, only something about tonight and getting was all he understood. But based on Steven's smile he seemed to be confident about it.  
>"I've got one tomorrow," stay with the last topic that was a good strategy, "I would love to borrow it."<br>"You would love to borrow it?"  
>"Yeah, I'll wash it, do whatever you want man."<br>Steven didn't look so thrilled by this. "Man it does need a good washing, but man, it's brand new and everything."  
>"Brand new ha?" Danny crunched his fist in his left hand a bit when he said that. "You know," he made sure that he met Steven's gaze when he spoke," I can do… I can do anything; I got a lot of special talents."<br>"Lot of special talents?" Ok now Steven seemed interested.  
>"Lots." Danny assured him; Steven didn't need to know that they didn't involve carwash.<br>Steven gave his car a quick look before turning back to Danny. "We might be able to work something out today."  
>Danny had his arms crossed over his chest before he responded. "We'll go back to my house and talk about it."<br>"You want us to go back to your place and talk about?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"I think we can work something out, sounds like a great idea"  
>"Alright, let's get it washed."<br>"Alright."  
>Getting started took only seconds, however after a few minutes it was pretty silent between the two and so Danny decided to get it going again by using the topic that obviously was prominent in Steven's mind.<br>"So, ehm. Is she cute the one you're going out tonight? What's she look like?"  
>Ok that definitely got his attention, he rolled his eyes in a 'I am going crazy way.' "Oh my god, dude. She's amazing…" the rest was pretty much lost to Danny. Steven was babbling so fast, Danny was unable to figure out a single coherent word. He thought he heard something along the line of 'website' and 'dirty' but that was about it. No idea whether Steven talked about the girl or some porn website, better to just smile and use lots of water to get the car clean, Danny thought. At least he got a good view of Steven's tanned body while he was lifting the hose. The pecs where big and round, the abs equally big and thankfully not so ripped, they had some soft tissue on them, making Steven less hard looking, more something to squeeze than simply grab.<br>Well as it happens in such situations, time passed in heart beat and before Danny knew it, Steven told him to get into the car.  
>"By the way," Steven started, "we're heading to my place."<p>

* * *

><p><em>I am a nasty tease aren't I?<em>


	12. The Danny Chronicles IV Part 2

_I was suach a tease to you wasn't I?^^_

_Hopefully you like it._

* * *

><p>Danny had to admit it, Steven's place look good.<br>"So this is where you're staying?" He asked while he followed Steven through the door. "It's huge." Albeit Danny wondered who chose that piggy pink color for the walls.  
>"I know it's awesome," Steven answered with enthusiasm. "You got some nice little bathroom," the one he pointed at was indeed clean, practically polished white and with a descent equipment.<br>They entered the bed room; strangely it had two and not one bed. The moment Steven was on the bed he started to talk like crazy again. "I told you this place had everything."  
>"New car, new place…"<br>"Exactly," as expected Danny didn't got to finish the sentence, "I got a new car, this room… you know, I told you she is a badass bitch, that was my way of pullin' her off, she is a fine way pussy."  
>"Really?" Whatever that meant what he said. Interestingly this time Steven only gave a nod as an answer. "Sweet man."<br>At that Steven grinned.  
>"So what," Danny shrugged, "what are you planning on doing?"<br>"Puh," he rolled his eyes at let out a lot of air, "I am planning on doing everything. I got this," he pointed to the other bed, "in case we get a little freaky, move on to one we get to the next."  
>That sounded, weird, what could they do that would make them switch beds during sex? "When was the last time you had sex?" If Steven brought it up, Danny could just as well hop onto the train.<br>"The last time I had sex?" He rolled his eyes again and actually looked to the ceiling for a second or two. "Oh my gosh, it has been a while actually."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>Danny scratched his head. "Well… I mean… what are you planning on doing, you know? Jack off so you last longer and the like."<br>Steven grinned at that comment. "No I didn't do that. I actually thought about doing that. Kinda crazy, kinda like you read my mind."  
>"You remember my special talents I was talking about earlier?"<br>Steven looked down and let his fingers run over his big chin at the words. "Yeah, what were those special talents you were talking about?"  
>"I'm pretty good you know, pretty good at sex."<br>Steven looked down for a second or two while responding. "Pretty good at sex?"  
>"Yeah, we could fuck right here, you know. Knock out, you know. You would be able to fuck her later."<br>Steven didn't look repelled by the concept, but not intrigued either. "Just get the jerking off. Straight goes off then."  
>"Yeah, do it with me then. Helped twice, borrow your car next time. Tomorrow, you know."<br>"Well, sounds like a plan. So, alright."  
>"Alright. Well… ah, take your shirt off." When Steven just looked down, fumbled with the edge of his shirt and not seeming to get anywhere Danny took action. "I'll take mine off first."<br>When he had it over his head he could see that Steven was halfway out of his own also, in seconds it was off and on the nightstand.  
>"So you got a couple tattoos?" Danny had just spotted them on Steven's rusty brown right side. Some sort of Asian words he guessed.<br>"Yeah, about three."  
>Danny's cock was filling at the side of Steven's hunky frame and he forgot what he wanted to say, he absentmindedly grabbed his cock. Both boys slowly slide to each other and started to gently massage their crouches. Steven actually rested on his right lower arm while his left hand massaged Danny. "Uh, yeah," he commented it.<br>"Have you ever fucked around with a dude before," Danny asked while looking him into the eye.  
>"No I haven't yet," was the only response, apart from the ongoing rubbing of the private parts as well as the pecs and shoulders.<br>Both boys started to chuckle. "Different for you isn't it?"  
>Steven just shrugged, with a smile on his lips. "It's a bit different." He rubbed Danny's neck. "I think I can handle it though."<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Yeah."<br>When he managed to get a few good squeezes of those big pecs, Danny decided to put matters into his own hands. "You know, just lay back and let me take care of this."  
>Steven let Danny gently push him back on the white pillow and simply watched as Danny started to open his girdle. "I've done this a couple of times you know."<br>Although Steven wasn't actually eager, he no longer was shy. At least it seemed that way, since he pushed down his jeans and underwear in the same strike, revealing his half-hard cock.  
>Danny wasted no time in taking it into his hands and gently jerking Steven, earning a satisfied little groan from Steven. Danny could practically see the cock filling with blood and growing, getting hard and actually a bit wet at the tip.<br>"Hm, that actually does feel good."  
>Danny let a bit of saliva drop on the head to get the dick slicker and make it easier to rotate his hands while going up and down. While Steven was commenting the hand-job with groans Danny took his time to study it. It was of average length and size, about the same color as the rest of Steven's body which made Danny think that this wasn't a tan at all. Either way it was a straight cock, without any dents in it and the size was just right in Danny's eyes. It would only fit more easily into his ass later and he would be damned if he couldn't get Steven to fuck him.<br>Danny soon got fed up with the hand job and took Steven into his mouth. He used a slow pace, not going too far and only asserting slight pressure and not rotating his head. He took Steven in half the way and slit up and down at equal speed, all the way playing a bit with Steven's balls.  
>"Ah, that does feel good."<br>Danny took that as a sign and decided for more body contact, only placing his left hand on Steven's stomach, feeling the hot skin. A quick look confirmed his assessment. Steven had his eyes closed, a look of satisfaction and joy on his face.  
>"Suck that dick; that feels so good."<br>Danny kept going, considered that Steven already reacted this way he thought it was better to not use his tongue-head-rotator trick or he would never get that cock inside his ass. He let go of the cock and started pumping again.  
>"Better than your last girlfriend?" He asked with a cheeky smile.<br>Steven grinned. "Dude. I had no idea a dude could suck dick that good."  
>Well if that was what he thought, Danny had no objections in proving it again.<br>"Oh fuck that feels amazing," Steven commented when Danny put more pressure on the head.  
>Steven suddenly grabbed Danny's head and pressed it down on his cock, deep inside his throat. "You like that don't you?" Actually Danny didn't, but it's not as though he could talk at the moment. When Steven let him go, Danny had been close to chocking and so he had to catch his composure first. "You like it back in head don't you?"<br>"If you like it so much, why don't you give it a try," Danny responded without looking up and still rubbing his eyes.  
>"You want me to try?" Interestingly there was no hint of hesitance or disdain in Steven's voice.<br>"Yeah, you try it," Danny stated when he got up and faced Steven.  
>"Ok," Steven said with yet another smile and shifted his position a bit, sitting more upright.<br>Danny got on his knees and moved up to Steven, standing upright when he had arrived, placing his cock right in front of Steven's face, with a few inches apart. The boy should decide himself what he would do.  
>Danny's thoughts started to race when Steven licked his lips, grabbed the cock and took it into his mouth without hesitation. He felt like being duped once more.<br>Steven didn't took much of Danny, only the head and the first tenth of the shaft got sucked, but Steven did start playing with Danny's balls and for a first timer in really wasn't bad and so he rewarded Steven with an honest 'Oh yeah.'  
>Steven even jerked himself off, his dick as hard as ever.<br>"You're good at this for a first-timer. Wanna go to the back of your throat?"  
>Steven actually did that.<br>"You're just as nasty as I am."  
>Steven started to stroke Danny's balls and Danny couldn't help but throw his head back with a moan. Even more so, he licked the shaft several times and seemed especially eager to please, or perhaps he simply liked it that much. There was no way, he had a straight guy in front of him. Actually if Steven wasn't that would give Danny another opportunity later on. Something he kept in the back of his mind just in case.<br>"You like that," Steven suddenly asked.  
>"Fuck yeah, I do. Keep sucking me straight boy."<br>Steven let go and grinned up at Danny. "If you want me to stay straight, then give me your ass."  
>"You wanna try it with me?"<br>"Yeah, I do."  
>Danny descended and took Steven's slick cock into his hands. He slowly impaled himself, watching Steven moan as he slid down the cock until his ass rested on Steven's hips.<br>Steven let out a lot of 'fuck' when Danny started to slowly move up and down.  
>"Damn, that feels good."<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Oh yeah, Danny."<br>Steven let his hands roam over Danny's chest and abs until grabbing his buttocks and moving up and down together with Danny.  
>"You like my ass."<br>"Oh yeah, that feels so good, so fucking tight."  
>"And your cock feels so good."<br>And damn it did, Steven playing with Danny's nipples only heightened the sensation. When Danny started to rock his hips both boys began to sweat.  
>"You're not straight aren't you?" Danny asked while keeping on rocking.<br>"No," Steven moaned, eyes still closed. "I wanted you for months now."  
>"So you lied," Danny panted.<br>"No," Steven moaned while Danny kept pleasuring him, "I have never fucked with a guy."  
>"Well in that case." Danny slid of him, the sensation sending pleasure down his spine, and got from the bed. He presented his open hand to confused looking Steven, who got it and let himself be raised by Danny. Once up Danny captured his lips in a scorching kiss, kissed alongside Steven's jaw and neck, to travel back to his lips again. When he let go Steven actually followed him a few inches, eyes closed and with lips trying to catch Danny's again.<br>"Turn around," Danny whispered.  
>This time Steven's eyes actually got bigger.<br>Danny gave him another kiss. "Trust me, I know what I am doing, you will like it."  
>Steven slowly turned around, full of insecurity this time. Danny could relate and so he decided for some more foreplay. When Steven rested his hands on the bed, Danny got on his knees and spread those two tempting globes apart.<br>He cautiously approached the tempting dark hole, apparently Steven's color really wasn't a tan, and when his face was between those two mounts he started to tease Steven with light but high-frequent licks. Steven instantly panted and even moaned a bit. His breathing got more uneven and his moans higher. From time to time he seemed to have trouble catching his breath and Danny could feel Steven's goose bumps under his fingers. He drew back for a short moment to check on Steven.  
>"Keep doing it," Steven said in a hoarse voice. He added a 'please' to it, with an actual pleading tone, when Danny didn't react. When Steven pleaded again, Danny could do no different than accept so he dove in again. He used plenty of saliva, wanting to get Steven as slick as possible. Also he could feel the ringmuscle loosen and was sure that Steven was ready any minute now. When Steven groaned especially loud Danny decided that it was time.<br>He rose to his feet and placed his dick at Steven's entrance.  
>"Yes," Steven whispered. "Do it."<br>Danny slowly entered him, making Steven hiss. He used the same slow rhythm he had earlier with the blowjob, knowing Steven had never been breached. He tried his best to calm him down by stroking alongside his sides and sweaty back, making him relax all he could. Even these slow pushes seemed to have a distinctive effect on Steven, he not only moaned, his head was going up and down with each moan, filling the room with his voice. Sweat flowed along his body and Danny felt his own flesh dripping with sweat as well. He also noticed a tingling down his spine.  
>"Oh my gosh," Steven said before a deep and loud groan escaped from his throat, "I had no idea."<br>Danny felt Steven shiver and stiffen. Within seconds Steven's body shook, his moans growing louder and louder. His muscles clamped tight around Danny and a loud and highpitched panting filled the air.  
>Danny came with a ragged moan, his body spilling into his Steven's.<br>"Fuck me, man." Steven fell forward.  
>"Just did." Danny chuckled before he fell forward also and kissed Steven's temple.<p>

...

Another boy, with short brown hair, russet-brown skin and a big chin came into the screen.  
>"Well guys and girls, you probably know who I am," he laid a hand on Danny's knee and wiggled his eyebrows at him before he returned his attention to the screen. "And our Danny here will help me prepare for another date today. So bye folks."<br>And the video went off.


	13. The Danny Chronicles V

_Yeah, I know, it has been far too long._

**Make him think that he is gay.**

* * *

><p>Danny was wearing an open plaid shirt, showing his chest and abs.<br>"Hy, to all my viewers. You may wonder why this time I expose so much of my body. Well the reason is that this shirt and the way I wear it helps me remember everything and to give you the best picture possible about what happened to me."  
>Danny leaned forward, resting his lower arms on his legs, the position exposing the size of his chest even more.<br>"This video is going to be the last one of my tips on how to fuck a straight guy."  
>He raised his finger. "This one is the last tip and I must warn you, it is the riskiest of them all. The trick is to make the guy believe that he is gay. And this only works with certain people, not too dumb or not too smart, not dumb, just not too smart. When you hear about it you will think that it is very simple and short, and you are partially right. However, you need a situation that fits your plan. Thankfully for me I know just such a guy and he was in just the right situation."<p>

Danny couldn't believe what the little weirdo wanted from him. "You want me to do what?"  
>Stilinski held his hands up in a peace gesture and looked up at him. "Trace a text."<br>Danny had his right hand on the strap of his backpack – still on his back –, his left in his pocket and he himself ready to leave any moment. "I came here to do lab work, that's what lab partners do."  
>Stilinski ran his hand over his forehead and through his extremely short hair and groaned. "And we will once you trace the text." His look left no doubt that he wouldn't accept 'no' for an answer.<br>"Now what makes you think I know how?"  
>Stilinski hesitated for a second and Danny had a bad hunch. "I looked up your arrest report, so…"<br>Would that shit hunt him forever? "I… I was thirteen. They dropped the charges."  
>Stilinski's eyes got big for a second or two. Before he made some weird moves that seemed to signal 'who cares'. Danny wouldn't have it. "No, we're doing lab work," he ordered over the sounds of Stilinski's annoyance. He took a small chair, while Stilinski opened the files on his laptop and let out some sounds of annoyance mixed with defeat. It was then that the big guy next to the bed who was reading a book came to Danny's mind again. "Who is he again," he asked Stilinski while looking him into the eyes and pointing a thumb at the stranger.<br>Stilinski hesitated for a second. "Ahm…, my cousin. Miquel."

Danny couldn't believe that Stilinski had managed to get him to actually trace the call to the account that obviously belonged to McCall's mother. If he would at least get to know what that damn call was about and why these two had trouble to believe that it could be from Mrs. McCall.  
>Sure he had been able to watch Miquel's chest now and then but that was it. And something was weird about that guy, creepy actually, especially the face, not to mention that he looked at Stiles as if he was about to kill him.<br>The worst part was that Danny's stupid libido was still on high drive, even a full day afterwards. The interesting thing was that now, here in his own room he wasn't fantasizing about Miquel but about Stiles. He had never seen Stiles with a girl and he was good-looking enough to attract at least some of them. He wasn't unattractive, a bit pale maybe, but in good enough shape from what Danny had glimpsed in the lockers and under the showers. So maybe he swung for the same team as Danny.  
>Danny swept the thought away, ever since seeing Miquel he was so horny he had even checked out McCall after the game yesterday, so apparently he was just high on hormones.<p>

Stiles could have cursed that idiot Jackson. For several reasons, but right now for being so stupid that Stiles and Scott had to protect him.  
>He was halfway through ways of killing the guy when suddenly the door bell rang. Stiles groaned internally, hoping it wasn't the asshole he was just thinking about.<br>Seemed like he was halfway right, the guy standing there was Danny. Was he here on Jackson's orders?  
>Stiles noticed that Danny was checking him out; at least he thought that Danny was doing that.<br>Danny leaned forward, his arms resting against the door frame. "You know Stilinski, I did a lot of illegal stuff for you yesterday and your cousin really left me hanging."  
>Stiles felt his face heating up as his brain connected the information from this day, putting it together to form the most logical conclusion for this situation.<br>"I think you owe me." Danny shortly looked to Stiles crouch.

Stiles' room didn't look much different from the day before. The guys himself wore a plaid open shirt with a mostly black, apart from the chest area that looked like a modern painter, t-shirt underneath. The pants where plain deep blue.  
>"I might just have to get it," Danny stated and looked him into the eyes.<br>That seemed to make Stiles really uncomfortable, his cheeks turned pink and his ears bright red. He couldn't even look Danny into the eyes.  
>"Seriously, you looked a bit too long at your cousin." At this Stiles' eyes shot up to Danny. "And you asked me whether I find you attractive." Danny hissed and grimaced in the way that it would be clear that Stiles was busted, left corner of the mouth down and with lots of teeth. "It doesn't get any more obvious than that."<br>Stiles seemed to be on the verge of saying something but instead closed his mouth and looked down again.

Danny lifted Stiles chin with one finger and then leaned in for the kiss. Slow would be best he decided. He gently touched Stiles' lips, softer than he thought they would be, and put only a little pressure into the kiss, not much sucking. The boy should find out himself whether he would want to go on or not. After half a minute Stiles still didn't pull back and Danny's hopes began to rise, that and his cock, finally full and hard. When he felt Stiles' right hand on his neck, he knew he would get what he came for. His placed his own hand on Stiles' neck and as if by some silent signal Stiles' started to kiss him more eager, nearly demanding. Danny took a step back, set down on the bed and pulled Stiles down with him by grabbing his plaid shirt. Stiles didn't stop, pushing Danny down fully and starting to massage the inside of Danny's thighs.  
>Being under him was nice but Danny wouldn't have it now. He gently pushed Stiles to the side and started to let his hand slide under the t-shirt, feeling the up and downs of Stiles' stomach and sides. Stiles himself had gone to Danny's crouch, massaging the bulge that had to be clearly visible now.<p>

Danny broke their kiss to take a look at Stiles' exposed belly; he had a slight fourpack and a nice landing strip starting at his belly putton. He couldn't suppress a smile at the sight and after an appreciative 'uh' he kissed him again.  
>Either Stiles' was copying him or the guy simply had the courage now, but Danny felt Stiles' hand slide under his own shirt, feeling it slide on his abs and side. Well if Stiles wanted it, Danny would have no quarrel to deliver it to him. He broke the connection once more, grabbed the edge of his shirt and got rid of it in one slide, paying no attention to where he threw it.<br>Stiles hadn't followed Danny's movements and was just staring at his body, apparently horny for it, since he grabbed Danny's abs immediately, made him fall back on the bed and started kissing his abs. Danny lifted the back of Stiles' t-shirt and led his hand roam over the nice back, while Stiles was kissing his stomach and trailing up to Danny's neck and sucking at it with light pressure. Danny enjoyed the treatment for a few moments before he took charge again and made Stiles role on his side. Danny grabbed Stiles' shirts to get his body free. He only had to do half the work, since Stiles was jumping in fast and got it off by himself the rest of the way.

Stiles fell back and Danny came down to suck Stiles' right nipple. He only took a few seconds for this one before moving to the left. He used the same pressure here; slowly sucking at the deep pink spot and letting his left hand gently caress Stiles' stomach. The boy was shaking a bit, drawing in breath in an uncoordinated way and making noises of which Danny wasn't sure whether they were moans or gasping for air.  
>Originally Danny had planned to lick Stiles' feet and suck his toes, but the way he was reacting now, it was clear that when doing that Stiles would be going of like the 4th July before Danny was even halfway there.<br>Perhaps he wasn't so sensitive to touch. Danny let go of Stiles body, straddled him and started massaging his chest with slow motions. Stiles' eyes were still round, his mouth open and his breathing uneven.  
>"Relax," Danny stated in a soothing tone, "or you won't be able to fuck me later."<br>"Seriously?" Stiles stuttered. "Because I never did that, I have no idea what to do. What positions do you have to do, how fast do I need to go." The words were coming out faster than water out of the faucet. Danny decided to go straight for the kill, so to say and made him stop with a kiss. When Stiles had come down, Danny broke it, whispered a low 'shut up and enjoy' and starting to suck at the left nipple again. While doing this he opened Stiles' pants and got a first feel of the hard flesh inside the jeans.

He trailed down the stomach with his tongue, sucking at the flesh now and then. Slower this time, much slower and apparently it worked. Stiles' breath was even now, his face showed only pleasure and he let his hands run through Danny's hair, good that it wasn't geled this time. He pulled down Stiles' pants and briefs a bit, enough so that cock and balls would be free. Danny took it gently into his hand and examined it. He hadn't noticed that Stiles was uncut, interesting. What was more interesting was the size. Not huge but definitely above average and slightly curved upwards. "This will feel so good in my ass." He said with a grin.  
>"So you really…," Stiles started before Danny took him in and stopped whatever he wanted to say.<p>

Stiles cock was filling to its fullest in less than five seconds after Danny had it in its mouth and so he could enjoy sucking it faster than he had anticipated. Slow would be best Danny decided, at least for now. Apparently Stiles was a virgin and looking back at his own first time Danny decided that fast was the wrong approach here. He let his mouth slide slowly over Stiles' shaft, looking up at him from time to time to see the results. And he liked what he saw there. Stiles' eyes were closed, his face showing pure pleasure and his chest was rising up and down steadily. Although he wasn't moving a muscle a fine sheen of sweat had formed on his skin, making Danny wanna lick it. But perhaps that would have been too much for the boy now and Danny still wanted that nice little cock in his ass, no way would he spoil that for himself.  
>Suddenly Stiles' hand was running through his hair again. Danny looked up and saw Stiles' heated gaze. Danny let go of Stiles' cock with a plop and grabbed the edge of his jeans. He pulled them down without difficulty, except for the feed, but Stiles helped, a bit.<p>

Danny way about to unzip his own, when Stiles suddenly rose from the bed and came up to him. For a few seconds he was just standing there and looking Danny in the eye, the honey eyes burning into his own and Danny started to wonder what Stiles was going to do. Would he hit the road? No, unlikely, this was his home. Would he throw Danny out? Danny searched for some signs in Stiles' face, when he felt something tugging at the upmost button of his trousers. He looked down and saw Stiles' fingers unbuttoning his pants, one at a time. At the same time he felt Stiles' lips on his neck, sucking with slight pressure and making Danny's breath go faster.

When Stiles' had the pants open he lowered himself on his knees and pulled them down all the way. He looked up at Danny, took the cock in his hand and then licked the tip. The sensation made Danny shiver. Stiles licked the tip a few more times, making Danny's nostrils flare and his chest rise. He licked along Danny's shaft and sucked at the tip of the head; Danny's head fell back and he felt his spine tingling, a clear warning sign.  
>"On your bed, face upwards!" He ordered Stiles.<br>While the other boy was obeying the order, Danny rummaged in his pocket and took out what he need. He released the condom and slowly put it on Stiles' cock before coating it generously with lube.  
>Danny climbed on the bed and straddled Stiles. "Stay right there," he ordered as Stiles was watching his descend. Danny guided the cock to his hole with his hand and slowly impaled himself on Stiles.<br>Stiles eyes rolled in their sockets as Danny took him in fully. As hot as it was, the boy wouldn't stop moaning and so Danny put his hand around Stiles' throat to silence him. "Shut up! This is for me!"  
>Danny didn't waste any time and started rising again the moment his ass had first touched Stiles' pelvis.<br>"Good boy," he stated as Stiles stayed silent.

Danny rested both his hands on Stiles' chest and rose up and down, slowly letting the thick shaft fuck him. The sensation was so good he couldn't suppress a smile, who would have thought that fucking this pale kid would be so much fun?  
>"Oh fuck," Stiles moaned.<br>Danny gave him a light slap on the cheek, accompanied with a 'Sshh,' and put his hand around the boys' throat again.  
>When all was silent Danny started to rise and fall again, fucking himself with greater speed this time and steadying himself by resting his left hand on Stiles upper leg. It felt so good he started to make some hissing noises. Stiles was getting loud again as well. At first Danny didn't care, Stiles' low moans were hot and made his nipples hard as steel but once more Stiles wouldn't stop at his current level and the volume of his moans was rising.<br>"Shut up," Danny nearly yelled.  
>This time he didn't stop, he just continued fucking himself, up and down, as fast as he could, and the bed allowed. Sweat started to run down his chest and he saw Stiles biting his lip. "For the love of Christ," Danny growled and placed both his hands on Stiles' chest, leaning forward a bit. "You can be loud, but only if you fuck me hard."<p>

Stiles didn't say a word, but instantly thrust upwards, making Danny yelp in surprise. That didn't stop Stiles one bit, he just kept thrusting, sending waves of pleasure into Danny each time he hit his sweat spot. Danny felt how Stiles grabbed his hips, a clear sign that Stiles liked what he was doing here and that was so hot. Danny could help himself anymore, he threw moans and the word fuck every time his rapid breath and Stiles' thrusts allowed it. He leaned forward again, looked Stiles right into the eyes (they were big and round, apparently Stiles was totally surprised how much he liked this) and gave him a light slap on the cheek again. "Yeah, keep fucking me!" he ordered before a direct hit of his sweet spot made his head fall back. He grabbed Stiles' throat again and made sure that there was no mistaking in who gave the orders here. "Fuck me!" He slapped his face again. "Good boy."  
>Danny rose again and started jerking himself off, his cock screamed for release. Every once in a while Stiles would make an especially strong thrust and Danny would be damned if he didn't like it. And he wanted more. "Go on boy, fuck me harder."<p>

When Stiles didn't obey Danny gave him another slap and yelled at him to fuck harder. And this time Stiles did. He fucked so hard Danny would have fallen off the bed if he weren't so much heavier than Stiles. Stiles' jaw firmly in his hand Danny leaned forward and kissed him. Luckily for Stiles the thrusting didn't stop or Danny would have slapped him again.  
>Suddenly Stiles' thrusts became slower and weaker in force and Danny had to order him again to go on. Danny recalled that Stiles was a virgin and so he reasoned Stiles' muscles in the pelvis and back area weren't used to any exercise of this sort. Fine. It was time for change anyway. "Stay still!" He whispered. "You're gonna like what comes next."<br>Instead of going up and down, Danny was going back and forth now, rocking his hips while Stiles was under him, completely motionless, doing nothing but moaning and gasping for air. Rocking back and forth was nice and all but it started to become unsatisfactory pretty quick with Stiles being so motionless.

Danny took a casual look at the room and for a second his eyes lingered on Stiles' desk and a smile formed on his face again. He leaned forward and gave Stiles' lips a quick peck, one Stiles followed and tried to get once again but Danny pulled back. He pointed towards the desk and started to say the order.  
>"You want me to fuck you doggie style over there?!" Stiles blurted out.<br>For a moment Danny was shocked. That had been a bit too quick in his eyes, was Stiles really a virgin? Who cared?  
>He released Stiles' cock from the grip of his ass and got off the bed. Waiting for Stiles didn't occur to him and so he just grabbed him by the arms, pulled him upwards and gave him another kiss. He then gave him a sharp slap on that nice little butt of his and positioned himself in front of Stiles, grabbing the edge of the desk with both hands.<p>

Stiles slowly entered him, emitting another moan while doing so. He quickly started pounding into Danny again, grabbing Danny's hip with his right hand and the shoulder with left. "Yes, fuck me Stiles, give it to me!" Danny growled and let go of the desk with one hand to jerk himself off again. Stiles' thrusts were as hard as before and the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin.  
>Danny had some trouble steadying himself after a while and his arm started to hurt from the strain.<br>"Put me on the bed!"

"Damn your pushy," Stiles grumbled but obeyed, using Danny's own momentum to throw him on the bed.  
>Danny let himself fall face forward, he wanted to be fucked from behind again. But apparently Stiles had other ideas, he grabbed Danny's left ankle and rolled him on the bed.<br>"Fine," Danny commented to that little bit of control.  
>Stiles pulled him closer to the edge, shoving his dick in as soon as Danny was in position. He grabbed Danny's thighs and thrust in, making the bed shock and creak with every thrust. Danny wasted no time to get his hand on his dick and jerking himself off.<br>He was close to the edge, moaning it into the room, when suddenly Stiles slapped his hand away.  
>"Hey," Danny started when Stiles came down to him and captured his mouth. The angle was a bit odd and so Danny raised his head so Stiles could fuck him better. The bed kept squeaking, Stiles kept thrusting and both kept kissing. Stiles' stomach was rubbing against Danny's dick, the sensation made him go nuts. And damn it was so hot, Stiles was really full of surprises. Danny felt the heat concentrating in his cock, felt the sensation as though something hot and fluid was running through it. He hold on to Stiles as hard as he could when his cock exploded and his body felt on fire. Stiles either didn't notice or he didn't care, he kept thrusting into Danny with full speed. Danny just held on, keeping their mouths together, when Stiles suddenly became uncoordinated, his thrusts were uneven and spastic. He did one hard thrust and groaned into Danny's moth, and then he pressed against Danny's ass some more before he collapsed on him. Stiles broke the kiss and let his head fall onto Danny's chest.<br>They were just lying there, breathing and glued together by sweat and semen. Slowly Stiles' head rose, looking at Danny with slightly wet eyes.  
>Danny gave Stiles a playful slap on the cheek. "Good job."<br>Stiles just grinned and kissed him again.

"You see guys and girls this particular strategy is not as easy as the others. But it is also more rewarding. People who can fall for this trick are usually so smart that they learn fast and so even if it's a virgin you can get a really good time with them. Just remember, mind over matter doesn't work here and so if you want it longer you would have to keep in mind that they don't have the stamina yet. Also should they not know what to do, just tell them! We all have been virgins at one time so stop being so demanding."

Suddenly his cell phone rang. When he locked at the display Danny groaned and rolled his eyes. He took the call and growled "What?"  
>He was silent for a moment.<br>"No, not now, my butt is still sour from yesterday."  
>You couldn't hear what the person on the other side said but suddenly Danny' brows shot up.<br>"Really? So you're gonna do that now?"  
>Danny licked his lips. "Fine, see you at 7 pm in the locker-room. No worry the coach has is monthly drinking evening and I stole the key months ago. I'll have your sweet little ass all to myself."<br>Danny grinned.  
>"Ok, bye."<p>

He held the phone up and grinned into the camera. "You can see this seems to work really good." He pointed the tip of the phone at the camera. "And actually this call gave me an idea for what to show you next. Since this was the last of my tips on how to fuck a straight guy, the next topic I'll cover will be 'how to top a top. In it I will tell you of the results of my experiment on fucking tops."

* * *

><p><em>Now you know why Stiles had that grin on his face when he sped to the cooler in episode 10 of the first season. You know right before he found his dad in the kitchen with all those papers and way before Stiles got his dad drunk so he could get information out of him. ;) <em>


End file.
